The Sun's Reign
by Cinderstar377
Summary: After the death of Vinestar, Sunstar has grown in both power and strength. The six must defeat Thistleclan before it's too late. But the Sun's Reign is something harder than they expected to wipe out- because of a traitor, important deaths, and an early leadership to ThunderClan. Second book, sequel to Clear Lake. New cover of the cat I now own!
1. Prolouge and Alleigances

**And now for the Sun's Reign!**

**I'm pretty sure you all know who the 'sun' is, and the main characters... as you can see, Sunstar has taken over Thistleclan! Oh no! And someone killed Vinestar... but why?**

**Cinderstar: Oh. I'm. So. Scared.**

**Snowstar: Stop being sarcastic, Cinderstar, jeez!**

**Lets go... and I'll do the allegiances first and prologue, of course.**

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan**

Leader, Yellowstar- gray tom with yellow eyes and black paws

Deputy, Heatherfang- tan she-cat

Medicine Cat, Grasslace- light gray she-cat with vivid green eyes

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Warriors:

Jaggedfur- spiky black tom

Slowwing- black she-cat

Mudwing- dark brown tabby with long bushy tail and scars on flanks

Laurelclaw-light gray she-cat with white paws and brown stripes

Raventooth- skinny black tom with gray stripes on his pelt, Brighttail's mate

Brighttail- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright blue eyes

Patchfur- white tom with black patches and green eyes

Muskrat- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes, Patchfur's mate

Whitepelt- pure white she-cat with no tail

Fuzzyfoot- brown tom with one eye missing

Thornfoot- brown tom with red paws

Robinfoot- Red she-cat with green eyes

Beetlenose- black tom with dark gray stripes on his back

Sageclaw- gray tom with green eyes

Gingerheart- dark ginger she-cat with emerald eyes

Lightningfire- golden tabby tom

Dawnmist- gray tabby she-cat, Lightningfire's mate

Sharktooth- almost black she-cat

Thrushtalon- light ginger tom

Iceflower- dark golden she-cat

Firesoul- ginger tom

Hophare- dark brown tom

Jumppaw- brown-ginger tom

Graceheart- calico she-cat with dull yellow-amber eyes

Lilypond- light brown she-cat

Queens:

Heatherfang- tan she-cat

_Kits, Blizzardkit, Sandkit, and Skykit_

**Thistleclan**

Leader, Sunmist- golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Deputy, Crosstail- black tom with a brown tail

Medicine cat, Sunear- yellow she-cat

Warriors:  
Whitefoot- fast white she-cat

Pheasentclaw- lithe brown tom with cream underbelly and red tail, Whitefoot's mate

Runningclaw- creamy brown tom

Icebreeze- White she-cat with cream underbelly

Blackclaw- huge mean black tom with gray paws, formerly of Riverclan

Darkfur- gray tom with black ears, paws, and tail, former leader of Shadowclan

Amberrain- pretty light orange she-cat with blue eyes, Darkfur's mate, former deputy of Shadowclan

Deadheart- small black she-cat with white underbelly and one ear missing

Heatherclaw- dark brown she-cat

Ashflower- gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Shadepaw_

Goldenfoot- golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Maplepaw_

Sparrowclaw- lithe brown she-cat with a red tail

_(Unnamed Warriors and Apprentices are not listed here)_

Elders:

Wildgarlic- old dark gray tom with white stripes, former medicine cat of Shadowclan

**Riverclan**

Bluestar- gray she-cat with vivid blue eyes

Deputy, Sharpeye- brown tom

Medicine cat, Gorgebreeze

Warriors:

Skyleap- pretty blue-gray she-cat with brown and creamy stripes on her pelt

Askwhisker- light gray she-cat with black whiskers, Skyleap's sister

Reedfur- light brown tabby, Hawkfur's brother

Onefoot- brown she-cat with one black paw

Hawkpelt- brown she-cat

Talonpelt- brown tom

Appleclaw- light gray she-cat with brown streaks

Rockclaw- brown tom

**Prologue time! Yay!  
Prologue:**

_Cats slunk through the forest, _baring their teeth. They stopped at a river.

The leader, a ginger she-cat, was first to hop over it. She did with powerful hind legs. Then she turned and beckoned with her tail to her patrol.

They ran through the marsh, swifter than most cats could. They leaped over small trees and moved through reeds, jumping rivers and small streams. Then they saw a small island in the distance, sorrounded by a thick river widened with stones and reed beds. The patrol could see many cats moving about the small island.

"Attack!" the ginger she-cat yowled, and leaped at the first cat she saw, who stiffened. It was a brown tom, most likely a new warrior. She batted him off and turned at a shriek.

"No! Please! Spare us!" A she-cat pleaded as the ginger she-cat sunk her teeth into the she-cat's throat. It was deep, but only a minor wound as far as the ginger she-cat was concerned. The she-cat would live.

"Sunmist! Why would you lead an attack?" Another, a blue-gray cat.

"It's Sunstar now, and you should know why. Thistleclan will kill off _all _of the other clans!"

The cat hissed. "If you want a fight... a fight you shall have!" The blue-gray cat turned to the brown warrior. "Rockclaw! Get help from Thunderclan!"

The brown tom nodded and raced off, but Sunstar hissed to two of her warriors, "After him!" The two warriors obeyed, as they should.

"Ugh- Appleclaw! You too get help!" The blue-gray cat ordered. A brown and gray she-cat, most likely Rockclaw's sister, nodded and ducked through the fighting cats, fleeing the island.

Sunstar curled her lip. No matter what Bluestar did, the clans would fall.

And Thistleclan would rule.

_Thanks, Vinestar. You really helped us out a lot._

_But now... you are of no use._

_And so will most cats when the time comes. Starting with Thunderclan, after we conquer Riverclan._

_The clans are _mine.

**Hope you liked it. :)**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	2. Chapter One: Riverclan

**Gasp! What happened! What was that clan being attacked?  
I hope you do know what clan that was, and who Rockclaw was... and who the attacking clan was. Sunstar is evvvvvvvvvil...  
Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter One**

**Lilypond's POV **Lilypond was stalking a mouse, keeping feet as light as possible. She suddenly yowled, alerting the mouse. Terrified, the mouse ran the opposite direction- right into Thrushtalon's paws. He killed it with a swift bite to the neck.  
"Good catch!" she mewed.  
Well, you directed the mouse," her friend replied, the mouse swinging from his jaws.  
Digging up two voles and a rabbit, Lilypond carried her catch back to camp while Thrushtalon carried the mouse and a vole he'd caught.  
Entering camp, Lilypond sighed. Everything looked so peaceful. But in reality, there was a war going on. And cats had died.  
She remembered Lightfur, who had died in Thistleclan's last attack.  
The battle before, they'd lost Cloudclaw, Sageclaw's brother.  
Yellowstar had lost two lives- Amberpaw said he only had two left.  
And Thistleclan was only growing stronger. Sure, they'd lost a couple of warriors, and an elder, but they still had more cats than Riverclan and Thunderclan together.  
All of that had happened in the last two moons, when Sunstar became leader after Vinestar's death.  
And then there was Gatherings. Thistleclan didn't go to them, of course. Only Riverclan and Thunderclan did. It was always to report more deaths, to talk about the latest battles. More and more cats were dying.  
_I don't think we can hold out, _Lilypond thought as she dropped her prey onto the fresh-kill pile. _Sooner or later, Thistleclan will take over.  
_"Lilypond! Come over here!" Firesoul, her strongest brother, called out to her. Mewing goodbye to Thrushtalon, she bounded over to her brother- just in time to smell fear-scent on an emerging Riverclan warrior.  
_Oh no!_

**Firesoul's POV**

"Help! Thistleclan is attacking us, and we are outnumbered!" It was a gray she-cat streaked with brown, and Firesoul recognized Appleclaw, a new warrior of Riverclan.  
Yellowstar raced over to her. "Okay- we'll help. Jaggedfur, Thrushtalon, Firesoul, Lilypond, Raventooth, Brighttail, Heatherfang, Robinfoot, Graceheart, and Whitepelt- come." he ordered.  
Firesoul followed his leader, excited for the battle. _Finally, a chance to fight! _They hadn't had a battle for a half-moon, and Firesoul was itching for a chance  
to beat Thistleclan up.  
_Stupid mouse-brain! _He shook himself. _You aren't an apprentice anymore. This is serious.  
_Appleclaw led the way to the Riverclan camp, and he heard her pant, "Rockclaw and I were sent out to fetch help, but he was stopped by Thistleclan warriors. So I traveled on the old Shadowclan border... and here I am."  
"Good. Are any cats dead yet?" Yellowstar asked.  
Not that I know of- but Sunstar's aiming to kill. I know it. She led the attack herself, along with her new deputy, Crosstail, and Blackclaw. I'd do anything to kill _that _traitor." the she-cat growled.  
Then they were there.  
Leaping over the river to the island, Yellowstar yowled, "Thunderclan! Attack!"  
The battling cats on the island- Thistleclan and Riverclan alike- whipped around in shock.  
"I thought I sent warriors to stop you!" Sunstar hissed from where she was battling Bluestar. The Riverclan leader took the opertunity to wriggle free of the she-cat's grasp and bite her foreleg, making Sunstar yowl in pain, and Thunderclan exploded into battle on the Riverclan camp, the small tiny island now holding about thirty cats.  
Firesoul quickly launched himself into battle. _Who should I fight first?  
_"This is a battle you don't have to fight!" Firesoul warned a tiny she-cat, most likely a new Thistleclan appretice. The she-cat gave him a scared look and fleed the battle.  
Firesoul turned to see a Thistleclan tom rake him with claws on his back. Screeching, Firesoul dove under the tom and beat him up, biting his tail, clawing his flank, smashing his head into the ground. Firesoul wasn't invincible- he soon had a lot of scratches all over him- but he beat the enemy warrior unitl the warrior screeched and disappeared, probably to find some young apprentice to pick on instead.  
_He wont be trying to beat me anytime soon!  
_Firesoul saw that Thunderclan and Riverclan were now starting to win, though the Riverclan cats looked beaten up. _Yes! _He thought. _We beat Thistleclan!  
_"This isn't over!" Sunstar hissed as her cats retreated. _But it is, for now, _Firesoul thought.  
But looking at the dead cats, he felt a chill go through him.  
There was mostly Thistleclan cats, but Riverclan had a few deaths too. Firesoul's heart skipped a beat when he saw Yellowstar laying on the ground, bleeding as he lost a life.  
_No! He can't be losing a life! He'll only have one now! _Firesoul thought, starting to panic.

**Graceheart's POV **

Graceheart saw Yellowstar losing a life, and it made her feel sick. But she was only looking for one cat, hoping he hadn't died.  
Her crush, Rockclaw of Riverclan.  
_He tried to get help but was stopped... I hope they didn't kill him! _She thought as she looked at the dead cats on the ground. She noticed Conebird of Riverclan dead, and a brown tom that looked a little like Rockclaw. But it wasn't him. _Talonpelt. _The newest warrior of Riverclan. Next to him was his sister, Hawkpelt, crying over him.  
_Poor Riverclan. _By the way Bluestar was being patched up by Gorgebreeze, Graceheart had a feeling she had lost a life as well as Yellowstar. After shaking off the medicine cat she leaped onto a boulder, and all of the living cats assembled.  
Riverclan thanks Thunderclan for help. Yellowstar has lost a life, I see, and so have I. I have four lives left." Bluestar announced. "Conebird died today. Let us not forget her. So has a young warrior, Talonpelt... he will be remembered forever in Starclan. Thank you, Thunderclan. Without your help we would have lost more cats... or worse, become Thistleclan's newest addition."  
Graceheart shuddered, then she continued looking for Rockclaw. _She didn't report his death, so I hope... I hope he survived.  
_Then a tail touched her shoulder lightly. Graceheart turned to see Rockclaw. "You survived!" she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and so did Appleclaw. Two warriors jumped me and I got a nasty cut on my shoulder... but I'll live," Rockclaw replied. The he lowered his voice.  
"Meet me in two nights... unless you are attacked. Same for me. Got it?"  
Graceheart nodded and mewed a good-bye to him, padding to Yellowstar. _He only has one life left... we are about to say hello to Heatherstar. _She thought as she gazed at his body. The Thunderclan leader suddenly blinked open his eyes.  
H-hello?" he mewed.  
"It's only me... the battle is over. We won." Graceheart told her leader. Yellowstar wheezed and got to his four paws.  
"I was not a young deputy when Scorchstar died... and neither is Heatherfang. I hope we soon have a young, strong leader." Yellowstar rasped. "And this is my final life... I'll be joining Scorchstar in Starclan soon."  
Graceheart dipped her head. "I could ask Heatherfang to assign a personal guard for you?" she offered.  
"Thanks, but no... I wont waste my warriors like that."  
The Thunderclan leader shook out his fur. "Let's go home now." _I hope Yellowstar doesn't die soon...  
And I hope the battle wasn't a waste._

**Okay, yeah, that chapter was short. Sorry about that. But I have nothing left to type for this... I guess more detail? IDK. Thanks, and please read and review!  
I'll tell you when I'll start accepting OC's for this, but it would only be for evil Thistleclan... and you'll have to PM me. I wont accept ****_any _****cats in the reviews. Guests, I suggest you get an account- Fanfiction is ****_amazing_****.**

**Read on,  
Cinderstar377**


	3. Chapter Two: Telling of the Secrets

**Soooo...as of 8/3/12, only 2 reviews so far.**

**What's up with that? : / I mean, I got almost 50 reviews on the last one, Clear Lake.**

**Odd... : / I only got 5 viewers too. What's up with that?**

**To answer Ripper's question: They are almost six moons, and I've decided their mentors... you'll find out who in this chapter. Sorry I didn't say before! I didn't remember! XD Thanks for reminding me.**

**Nukeman- Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that someone is closely following my fanfic. XD  
Hopefully soon I can double update, though I doubt it because as soon as I finish a chapter I update Clear Lake/Sun's Reign. Anyway...**

**Who viewed this from Hong Kong?!**

**Hophare's POV**

"All cats old enough to-" Yellowstar's call was cut off by a cough.

Hophare blinked. _How long has he been coughing? _It was a couple days after the battle with Thistleclan, and Thunderclan was doing well... if you were to take away the threat of Thistleclan, and the fact that Yellowstar only had one life left.

Heatherfang bounded up to her mate on the High Ledge and whispered something in his ear. Seconds later, Yellowstar retreated to his den and Heatherfang yowled, "Everyone- meeting now!"

After the clan was assembled- Hopehare included- Heatherfang called out her three kits- Sandkit, Blizzardkit, and Skykit. "Yellowstar is resting right now, and has asked me to do this ceremony for my kits- our kits. Thunderclan's kits. Sandkit, Skykit, Blizzardkit. Come up here."

The three kits obeyed and were ushered quickly by Heatherfang.

"Are you three ready to become Thunderclan apprentices?" she asked her off-spring.

"Yep!" Blizzardkit and Sandkit exclaimed, why Skykit just nodded. "Yes."

"Then by the power of Starclan, you three are now apprentices. Blizzardkit, your mentor will be Lilypond."

Lilypond blinked and came up. "Thanks, Heatherfang." she slowly touched noses with Blizzardkit, a little confused of why she was a mentor.

_I'd be too, _Hophare thought as he watched his sister. _But I'm proud of her. Blizzardkit will have a great mentor!_

"Your welcome. Skykit, your mentor will be Firesoul."

Skykit looked terrified to have the huge ginger tom as her mentor, but Hophare saw him nose her gently and whisper, "It's okay."

"And finally, Sandkit, your mentor will be Hophare." Heatherfang mewed.

_I'm a mentor?! _Hophare thought. _Sh-she chose _me _to mentor her kit?! _He forced himself to nod and pad up to the High Ledge, touching noses with the smaller cat.

"Skykit, Sandkit, Blizzardkit, you will now be known as Skypaw, Sandpaw, and Blizzardpaw. You are now apprentices of Thunderclan."

"Skypaw! Sandpaw! Blizzardpaw!" the clan cheered.

_I'm a mentor! I'm a mentor!_

"Where will we go, Hophare?" Sandpaw asked.

"Oh- lets see what Firesoul and Lilypond are doing." Hophare led his apprentice to his siblings.

"Lets do a tour of the territory," Lilypond was mewing.

"Okay." Firesoul replied. He glanced at Hophare. "Coming with us?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"What's that?" Sandpaw asked, pointing with his tail at a squirrel.

"A squirrel... you've never had one before?"

"No, the warriors always brought us mic- what's that?"  
"An oak tree."  
"What's that?"

"The abandoned Twoleg nest."  
"What's that?"

"The border with Thistleclan's land."

"What's that?"

"The _other _Thistleclan border."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...the moors are Thistleclan and the pines are Thistleclan?"

"Yes- they used to be Shadowclan with the pines and Windclan the moors. But Windclan took over Shadowclan and called themselves Thistleclan...and that's where we are today."  
There were questions – and answers- from all three mentors and three apprentices for the rest of the day, until sunset, when they went back to camp.

_Sandpaw's eager to learn... I hope I'm a good mentor to him._

**Graceheart's POV**

**Sunset**

_How dare Yellowstar and Heatherfang not make me a mentor? That is so messed up!_

Then she blinked. _I guess that's why... I have no patience and I get all fired up sometimes... sometimes. I guess._

"It's two days after the battle, and I'm surprised Sunstar hasn't attacked us to weaken us." Jumphare commented from beside her. He was curling up in a new nest in the warrior's den, her right next to him.

"Yeah." Graceheart looked away- then she realized what Jumphare had said. _Two days after the battle- it's time to meet with Rockclaw!_

After Jumphare finally fell asleep(A.K.A. One hour later) Graceheart ran out of the den and out of camp, and started to swim to the island.

"You took your time," Rockclaw purred when she raced into the clearing.

"Sorry, my brother wouldn't fall asleep." Graceheart replied. She started to lick her paws, grooming herself.

"It's okay. Anyway, I thought of something we could do tonight." Rockclaw's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"What?" Graceheart tipped her head to the side.

"Sniff each cat's scent from the Gathering, and try to find out their name." Rockclaw mewed. They always did games like apprentices- an escape from Sunstar's threat.

"Okay! I want to go first!" Graceheart agreed.

"No I thought of the game- I'll go first."

Graceheart blinked. "Okay."

Her best friend- or crush- opened his mouth to scent the air. "I know this one- this is Runningclaw's scent." _A Thistleclan warrior._

"Um...this is...oh! This is Maplepaw." Graceheart realized. _A Thistleclan apprentice._

"This is Skyleap."

"This is Grasslace."

"This is Amberrain."

"This is Raventooth." Graceheart wrinkled her nose at the scent next to Raventooth- a fishy scent. _Ew. _Then she sniffed again. _This is more recent- as in, three days present! _She thought in horror. _Has Raventooth been meeting someone? _

Then, next to it, was a Thistleclan scent- _Sunstar! _Dread creeped into her when she realized that Sunstar had been meeting her father here... and most likely to help take over Thunderclan.

_Raventooth is a traitor... he helped cat-nap me and my siblings, and now he has Thistleclan's suport._

_Why does he want to bring us down?_

**GASP! CLIFFY! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever.**

**Anyway... Jumphare's POV time.**

**Jumphare's POV(See I told you!)**

"I need to talk to you. And the others."

That was the first thing he heard as his sister Graceheart woke him up. "Mouse-brain! It's dawn," he yawned, glancing outside.

"Yeah, I know. Come on!"

Behind the warriors den the six of them met- all cramped up, sleepy, but still fitting in. "Why did you wake us up early?" Jumphare asked as Graceheart squeezed herself in.

"Um... Well... first I need to tell you guys a secret." Graceheart began nervously.

"What is it?" Lilypond mewed, wrapping her tail around her paws and shivering in the cold- leaf-bare was coming.

"I've been meeting a Riverclan warrior in secret," Graceheart blurted. "At the island!"

Jumphare gasped. _What?! But that's against the warrior code! _Glancing at Firesoul and Amberpaw, he knew he wasn't the only angry cat.

"Look, I love him okay!" Graceheart wailed.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Lilypond asked calmly. "Since our first Gathering..." Graceheart trailed off. "Rockclaw."

"So that's why you wanted to wake us up for _that _Graceheart? Great Starclan!" Firesoul growled.

"No-no! Raventooth has been meeting Sunstar in secret at the island!" Graceheart replied.

_WHAT?! _

**MWAHAHA CLIFFY!  
I'll try to update soon...**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	4. Chapter Three: Discussions

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! I've been doing the TTW, Twisted, and Flames And Floods fanfics, and have had almost no insperation for this. I'll make this chapter as long as I can – hopefully good in quanity AND quaility.**

**I'm so sorry again.**

**Nukeman- I always try to finish my fanfics, unless I get no reviews, no views, and have no ideas for it. And yes! Evil music!**

**Whisperbreeze- They may...they may...**

**Iceflower- *gives aspirin * Does that help? I mean I've heard aspirin helps everything... though that's most likely false... I hate medicine so I don't know anything about it...XD**

**Blazzer12- I'll try my best! And thanks!**

**GinnyStar- Thank you, I didn't think I was that good...**

**So here's the next chapter, and next time I wont make you wait for more than a week anymore!... unless I'm super busy with school. Which hasn't started yet for me, but it will in less than a week, so... but the first few days shouldn't be that bad.**

**Read and Review please!**

**Amberpaw's POV**

"That's impossible!" Firesoul growled.

Amberpaw started at Graceheart. _I thought things couldn't get worse, but now they have..._

Graceheart shook her head. "No, it isn't impossible! Really!"

Lilypond blinked. "I believe you, and I have an idea. Next moon, at the Gathering, we have get there before anyone else. Then you can show us where their scent is, Graceheart."

The calico dipped her head to Lilypond, but Amberpaw saw that Firesoul and Hophare didn't look happy, while Jumphare was bristling.

Amberpaw stood by Graceheart. "Let's go with Lilypond's plan, and I'll look for signs from Starclan..." her voice trailed off. _Starclan hasn't spoken to me in some time, or Grasslace. What if they have abandoned us?_

Hophare must have noticed her expression, because he meowed, "Amberpaw, they haven't sent any omens or signs or anything recently have they?"

Amberpaw shook her head and was about to talk when she heard Grasslace yowl, "Amberpaw! Where are you? I need you to help with sorting herbs!"

Shooting a _I'm sorry but I have to go! _look at her littermates, Amberpaw ran to her mentor, who was in the medicine cat den's enterance by the bramble screen.

"Amberpaw, you need to go into the forest to look for tansy!" Grasslace rasped.

Amberpaw went through all of the herbs her head. "Tansy is for slight coughs! You need them for Yellowstar?" she asked.

Grasslace nodded. "Yes- now go! Yellowstar has white-cough!"

Terrified, Amberpaw raced out of camp and into the forest to look for tansy. _Come on come on come on! Where does the best tansy grow?_

Then she remembered. _The abandoned Twoleg nest! I'll go there!_

But when Amberpaw reached the torn down nest, her heart plummeted like the cry of a sparrow a hunting patrol had just caught not far away. She scented tansy, but it was faint.

Amberpaw quickly reached the Twoleg nest's garden and shuffled around until she found the tansy- or what was left of it. There was only a small stem, with nothing left on it at all. Bare.

_No! _She thought. _This isn't enough to cure a cough from a _mouse_! That means we'll need cat mint... but there isn't any in the forest!_

She tore up the stem and glanced around for anything good for coughs- then remembered. _Juniper berries for strength... Yellowstar will need that. Coltsfoot will help with the shortness of breath... honey is rare but it could help soothe the throat... but catmint is the only thing that will work best! We don't have any!_

_Yellowstar could die!_

**Later**

Amberpaw ran back into camp, skidding at the thorn tunnel, heart beating fast and eyes wide with fear and she sprang into the medicine cat den.

"None?" Grasslace asked her.

Amberpaw quickly nodded. "I gathered some coltsfoot and juniper berries but there isn't any tansy!" she wailed. "Yellowstar could lose another life!"

Grasslace shook her head. "No Amberpaw... Yellowstar wont just lose another life. He will lose his _last _life."

"But..." Amberpaw whispered hoarsly. "How did he lose so many lives?"

Grasslace listed them easily.

One to old age. One to sickness- if he lost this life, two. Three to Thistleclan and the stupid battles Thistleclan caused. Two to other battles, not from Thistleclan, but both from Shadowclan battles(Amberpaw let out a snort when Grasslace said that). One to a dog, right before Amberpaw was born- as in, two _days _before she was born.

"Say hello to Heatherstar," Amberpaw murmured as she gazed at the nursery.

**Lilypond's POV**

"You wanted to see me, Yellowstar?" Lilypond asked her leader. She had been sharing a rabbit with Firesoul and Hophare when the Thunderclan deputy, Heatherfang, had called her over and told her to go to the leader's den.

Yellowstar had wanted to see her

This wasn't good.

The tom nodded, and for the first time Lilypond realized that Yellowstar was old- meaning, so was Heatherfang. Both were elder-age. _He was already becoming old when he became leader, and he loved Heatherfang so he picked her to be deputy... but both are very old now!_

_Does he want to speak to me for the last time, mentor to apprentice? _Lilypond wondered. But Yellowstar seemed to read her mind, for he mewed, "No, I asked you to come for a certain reason, and it isn't to say good-bye." The leader coughed once. "Sit down, Lilypond, and let me tell you want I need you to hear... mostly for advice."

Lilypond nodded and, bowing her head, sat down on the stony ground.

"It's about leadership... and one of your brothers."

Lilypond jerked her head up. "W-what?"

Yellowstar coughed again. "I'm going to die soon, whether it be from Sunstar and Thistleclan or this cough. I know I am. And Heatherfang... she is going to retire at sunset today. But one of your brothers – actaully, two- have always wanted to be leader. Firesoul and Hophare are those two brothers of yours- Jumphare has never wanted to be leader. At all."

Yellowstar got to his paws, absorbed into his rant.

"Your brothers Firesoul and Hophare have always wanted to be deputy, and then leader. He may not know it, but Firesoul was named after Firestar, the great leader of Thunderclan."

"nd as Firestar's warrior name was Fireheart... you can't have _two _great Fireheart's, can you? Hophare is different. Hophare isn't named after anyone- Jumphare and he were simply named what Brighttail and Raventooth wanted."The Thunderclan leader then told Lilypond as he started to circle the leader's den, though the area was so small that he kept having to turn around over and over again, almost making Lilypond dizzy watching him.

Lilypond cringed at the name Raventooth, but Yellowstar didn't seem to notice.

_Plus, I should be listening to the other parts of this huge speech he has... I have a feeling he's going to name one of them deputy so they'll be leader, and have that brother name the other deputy! _

_But... what if Hophare doesn't _want _to be deputy? _Lilypond wondered as she watched Yellowstar rant about her two brothers... which was making Lilypond slightly jealous, but she didn't tell the Thunderclan leader.

Hophare always _had _wanted to as a kit and apprentice, but started to grow out of it as a warrior.

Meaning Yellowstar would be making a huge mistake!

But the Thunderclan leader seemed to have more to say, more than what he had already announced to Lilypond's now-almost-deaf ears.

"But both brothers are only good when it comes to battle. Firesoul is ambitious and loyal, but that's also his flaw. He's agnorant, restless for battle, and savors hurting cats... isn't that what best describes him? But also, he's caring for his family, incredibly loyal to Thunderclan, and would die for his littermates. Is that right, Lilypond?" Yellowstar stated.

"Uh..." Lilypond didn't know Yellowstar had been watching her ginger brother so closely. _Has he been doing his best to groom Firesoul into Firestar the second? But he just listed brother's faults! He can't be!_

"Hophare is smart and strategic when it comes to battles, but isn't as good in fighting them as Firesoul is. He is also loyal, caring, and would also do his best for his family and Thunderclan." Yellowstar went on. He seemed to be on a roll, and almost couldn't stop.

Lilypond nodded. "But he sides with Firesoul on everything, making him for violent."

"Exactly," Yellowstar agreed. "But doesn't that mean..." he started to trail off.

Lilypond leaned closer. "Mean's what?"

"Doesn't that mean that neither of them should be leader, if they lean too heavily on each other, and they have to many faults? Doesn't it mean that someone else young, also with an apprentice, should be deputy? Doesn't that cat need to be a she-cat, so she can have compassion for others when needed, but strict at someone?" Yellowstar let out a cough.

"Isn't that right sort of cat standing right in front of me?"

Lilypond just stared at him in shock as he went on.

"Isn't that cat you, Lilypond? Shouldn't you be the next leader of Thunderclan?"

**Firesoul's POV**

Firesoul led Skypaw to the training hollow where he ordered, "Attack me."

Skypaw blinked at him, then narrowed her eyes. "Ok."

The small she-cat launched at Firesoul, who nimbly dodged out of the way and pounced on her back- claws not out, but in so he wouldn't hurt his first apprentice. Skypaw tried to throw him off, but a young apprentice with no fighting experience against a full trained strong warrior- there was no contest. He easily crushed her.

"Good. But you need to think before you attack," Firesoul mewed. Skypaw nodded and quickly pounced.

_I just told her to think before attacking! _Firesoul thought, angered, but Skypaw seemed to know what she was doing. As Firesoul whipped to the left, she did too, and smashed right into him, almost pinning him.

Firesoul shook her off. "Great job!" he praised, and Skypaw seemed to glow with happiness from his words.

_Huh? Most apprentices wouldn't be _that _happy when praised... does she like me or something?_

Confused, Firesoul led Skypaw back to camp early, and started to walk through the thorn barrier before smashing into another confused yet...happy pelt.

Lilypond.

"What is it, sis?" he asked.

Lilypond looked up at him with excited eyes, and Firesoul realized that she wanted to speak with him in private, without Skypaw.

"Go back to camp, and eat some prey. You've done well today, but please let me talk to my sister, Skypaw," he ordered his young apprentice she-cat, who nodded happilly and bounced off into camp where Lilypond had came from.

"So what is it?" he demanded again.

Lilypond shook out her pelt. "Have you ever wanted to be leader?" When he nodded, she mewed, "What about Hophare?"

Firesoul tipped his head to the side. "I don't know... kind of, but he doesn't exactly really want to be one of Thunderclan – or any Clan – anymore."

"Well, what if your sister got the chance of a lifetime to become Thunderclan's next leader... and she chose a very specail brother that has a ginger pelt...to be deputy?" Lilypond asked Firesoul, eyes sparkling.

"Y-yellowstar told you that?" Firesoul started.

"Oh yes... I think you better tell the rest of our littermates that Lilypond and Firesoul- no, Lilystar and Firesoul are about to rule Thunderclan," Lilypond told her brother. "Because Yellowstar told me that Heatherfang is retiring tonight. And then... Yellowstar isn't going to survive this cough. It's sad, but realistic."

_Oh my... I can't believe it! Lilypond is becoming the next leader of Thunderclan! And I could be the next deputy! _Firesoul thought exicitedly. _It's the offer of a lifetime!_

"Well?" Lilypond asked, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Do you want to do this?"

**So it's a bit longer than the other chapters only because of Yellowstar's rant... uh, I guess he's a little...crazy. Or he's going crazy, but aren't all old cats really sick are like that?**

**I'm making a humor fanfic, but I wont post it until this and another fanfic is done, like Twisted... I'm thinking about giving Twisted up though.**

**Please read and review!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	5. Chapter Four: Changes in Thunderclan

**Who's point of view is it? Really, I'm going random now.**

**So I'll do Hophare! :D**

**Wait.**

**That's the correct POV.**

**I'm sorry, but I couldn't remember Dawn...sky?'s name because I have no internet access to check, and I've been uploading chapters with the copy-and-paste, so I didn't save anything.**

**Is it...Night...leaf of Lawlclan? NONE of my fanfics have script format. If you report anymore of my fanfics for that...you've already reported two, and no tips on writing, no praise, ****nothing, not even FLAMES in the reviews other than I've been reported.**

**...**

**Well, right now I have NO internet access, so that means...more chapters! :D YAY!**

**But first, Yellowstar's POV.**

**Yellowstar's POV**

Stretching stiff limbs, Yellowstar called the Clan together as quickly as he could.

_I want to get this over and done with. _He thought.

Heatherfang padded over from the fresh-kill pile, and meeting his eyes, she nodded. She leaped up the High Rock and pressed against his flank. "Lets do this."

Brighttail walked from the medicine cat den, with Amberpaw and Grasslace following. Lilypond, Sandpaw, and Robinfoot trotted into camp, prey in their mouths from their hunting patrol. Raventooth was following Mudwing and Slowwing to the High Rock, with Blizzardpaw and Skypaw play fighting near the area. Sageclaw and Dawnsky(Sorry if her name is wrong!) stumbled out of the warrior's den, eyes looking heavy with sleep.

"Lets get straight to the ceromony. As you know Heatherfang and I are getting old... and Heatherfang would like to retire today." Yellowstar started, coughing at 'retire'. _Stupid mouse-brained cough, I wish I didn't have it! _He thought as he did.

"Heatherfang, is it your wish to give up your duties and retire to the elder's den?" He asked.

His mate/deputy nodded. "It is."

"Then retire to the elder's den, and may we grant you many more moons of rest," he finished, bowing his head. Heatherfang smiled sadly and leaped down from the High Rock and over to the elder's den."

"Heatherfang! Heatherfang! Heatherfang!" the Clan called out, and Skypaw called out, "I'll look after you, Heatherfang!"

The Clan let out purrs of amusement, but Yellowstar stopped them with one quick flick of his tail for silence, which Thunderclan quickly descended into, for most of them knew what was coming next.

"By Moon-High, I must appoint a new deputy. However, I've already decided who it will be. Most cats know I wont be around very long... this cough is something I can't get over. So the cat I choose will be the next leader of Thunderclan."

_Hopefully the Clan will approve my choice_, he thought as the Clan suddenly tensed and watched. Yellowstar saw Raventooth look up with...something dark in his eyes.

_Hm..._

" Your next deputy – and leader of Thunderclan will be..." Cough.

"Lilypond."

**Hophare's POV **Hophare quickly joined the dawn border patrol with Mudwing, Brighttail, and Skypaw the next day, yawning every few fox-lengths.

"Why dawn?" Skypaw complained. "I wish we only had sun-high patrols!"

Brighttail rolled her eyes. "If we did, then Thistleclan would have already taken us over."

Hophare let out a purr of amusement. "Like we'd let them!"

"Thistleclan would kill the traitors," Mudwing pointed out.

The dawn patrol fell silent as they checked the Wind-ThistleClan border.

"I still can't believe Lilypond is deputy," Hophare told his mother as they padded along the moor border, marking it every fox-length.

Brighttail nodded. "But maybe she'll pick you for deputy, Hophare!"

Hophare blinked. "Brighttial, I don't want to be deputy – or leader – anymore. I'm happy being a warrior."

His mom glanced at him. "You aren't?" she asked, and he nodded. "I don't want that kind of responsibility, and I don't want to lead Thunderclan anymore. These dark times have proven that."

Brighttail replied, "Then... maybe Lilypond will chose Firesoul, or Graceheart."

Hophare cringed when she said that. _She doesn't know Graceheart's secret yet! _Thinking about that made him remember what else Graceheart had told them- Raventooth and Sunstar meeting in secret.

_But Yellowstar refuses to exile him, because he thinks Raventooth is a loyal Thunderclan warrior! _Hophare thought. _So that means when Lilypond becomes leader... Raventooth will be Thistleclan's newest edition._

_Huh... my father is a traitor..._

**Graceheart's POV**

Graceheart mumbled through the marigold, "Grasslace wanted this in case of another battle, and Amberpaw was busy collecting mallow by the lake. She's still there and hasn't come back to camp yet, Raventooth. The medicine cats are very busy right now."

The thin black tom had been guarding camp when Graceheart tried to get in with marigold, as the old medicine cat had requested. But now Raventooth was blocking her, saying that the Clan was busy with something and she couldn't enter right now.

_As if, _Graceheart thought.

"I doubt there will be another battle right now." Raventooth replied sternly. "And if she needed some, why isn't there much?"

"It's leaf-bare, duh," she retorted, dropping her marigold. Just then she heard a screech inside camp.

"Uh-oh! I need to go!" Graceheart exclaimed. "Into camp, I mean! Raventooth, let me in!"

"No! Go collect more marigold! If there's a battle going on, you'll need it to help with the wounds!" Her father snarled.

"NO!" Graceheart yowled, and pushing Raventooth aside, she scooped up the herbs and raced inside Thunderclan camp, which was hardly recognizable.

The dens were alive with fighting cats, and Graceheart scented Thistleclan. _Not right now, with a new deputy! _She thought as she watched the scene in horror.

Then she leaped into action, fighting with her paws to the medicine cat den. _I have to help Grasslace!_

The medicine cat was fighting a white she-cat, but as Graceheart quickly smacked the back of the Thistleclan's head, the she-cat snarled and fled, but pushing into some of the herbs – and mixing them up - before leaving.

"No! Not the herbs!" Grasslace croaked, and started to push all of the fallen herbs together.

"Thank you for helping me, Graceheart. Set down the marigold by my paws and drag any injured cats to my den."

Graceheart blinked, and nodded, then raced out of the medicine cat den to bump into Fuzzyfoot, who's ear was bleeding and had several cuts on his flanks.

"Go see Grasslace, and defend her!" Graceheart ordered before pushing out of his way and scanning the Thunderclan camp for hurt warriors or apprentices.

She saw Skypaw fighting a warrior twice her size. Graceheart was about to go over and help before she saw that Skypaw was doing fine with the couple days of training Firesoul had given her.

The warrior turned to the left when Skypaw attacked, but Skypaw did too, and tackled the cat, raking the ThistleClan warrior with her claws.

The cat ended up throwing her off and disappearing into the mass and crowds of fighting cats, only to reappear as Skypaw shoved him into the thorn barrier, where the warrior fled.

_Wow, Skypaw is very strong already, and she just became an apprentice! Firesoul really taught her! _Graceheart thought as she glanced at the young apprentice, who had already started to fight another ThistleClan warrior the same way she had before. _She looks quick, she's smart, and also very strong!_

Graceheart then saw Sandpaw cornered, in a losing battle against Crosstail and Maplepaw. He was trying to fend off their attacks and even duck in to give his own, but was getting beat up pretty bad.

"No! Sandpaw!" Graceheart growled as she slammed into Crosstail and bit Maplepaw's tail. The she-cat apprentice screeched and glared at Graceheart while Crosstail narrowed his eyes and sprung at Graceheart.

But then Sandpaw tackled Maplepaw, and Crosstail was thrown side ways by Graceheart's next move. Maplepaw scrambled out of the area while/and Crosstail was quick to race out of camp.

"Sandpaw, lets get you to the medicine cat den," Graceheart mewed, and she began to support him to the scent of herbs.

After leading Sandpaw there, she saw a tan blur knocking Pheasentclaw off his paws. _Heatherfang! _Graceheart thought as she saw the old ex-deputy fight. Graceheart raced over and bit Pheasentclaw's scruff and hauling the Thistleclan warrior off of Heatherfang.

"Thanks Graceheart," Heatherfang panted as Graceheart sent Pheasentclaw away. "I might have been crow-food without you coming to my rescue."

Graceheart grinned. "Along with Sandpaw and Fuzzyfoot," she added as she sprung back into the fray. "Don't fight any more, Heatherfang!"

She saw the elder's eyes flash but didn't see anymore of Heatherfang as she fought a few more cats and helped her Clanmates to Grasslace- but one thing she never saw was Raventooth _or _Amberpaw.

**End of chapter! Finally! I'm on a small car trip so... the next chapter should also be done soon! :D**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	6. Chapter Five: Grasslace and Blackclaw

**So I was writing ideas for my next fanfic instead of updating...**

**Huh. Figure that out.**

**Anyway, I'm putting Flames And Floods on hold until the Sun's Reign is at Chapter 10, so I can focus on Lilypond becoming leader, Sunstar and Thistleclan, RockXGrace.**

**So more of Sun's Reign! Yay! :D**

**Who's POV is it?**

**Really, who's?**

**Okay, I'm SOO sorry! I had this chapter finished and everything and then deleted it ALL by accident! And I only had up to Amberpaw was crying, so I had to rewrite a third of the chapter all over again! And it was the best part too!**

**Jumphare's POV(Yeah, it can be his...XD)**

Jumphare was fighting Sunstar.

Yes, Sunstar.

"Help!" he screeched as she dragged him by his tail. _Sunstar's _killing _me!_

Jumphare scrambled to his paws and lashed out at the ThistleClan leader. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" he growled.

Sunstar hissed in satisfaction as he finished his sentence- and she weaved out of his way, dodging all of his blows and even giving in a few to him.

_She's strong, _he realized as he watched her for a weakness. _She has the best of ShadowClan and WindClan skills, and probably stuff she's learned in our forests!_

Then the ginger she-cat pounced and pinned him.

"Any last words?" she asked.

_Yep. _"HELP!" he yowled again, and felt the pressure lifted off of him as Lilypond and Firesoul slammed into Sunstar on both sides, carrying her off her paws and being pounded into the ground.

_Yes! _Jumphare thought. "Take that, ThistleClan scum!" he snarled at Sunstar.

Lilypond bit her tail while Firesoul tackled her back, and Jumphare attacked Sunstar's legs. Soon the ThistleClan she-cat leader was buried under teeth and claws until she shoved Jumphare off, threw Lilypond away, and pushed Firesoul, and fled, screaming, "ThistleClan! Retreat!"

Jumphare grinned. "We beat them!" The three littermates pressed together and watched the scrawny and hefty ThistleClan warriors alike leave Thunderclan's camp. "Yes!" Firesoul cheered. "We beat them!"

But Jumphare felt a rush of horror... as the ThistleClan cats turned around...and started to attack again. "What! No!" he heard Thornfoot yowl in shock as new fresh ThistleClan warriors attacked- with a fishy scent in the air. Jumphare started to rush forward, eager to feel his paws slice through ThistleClan fur so Thunderclan could be safe.

Then Jumphare collided into a RiverClan warrior.

_No! RiverClan must have been taken over by ThistleClan!_

_This can't be happening!_

**Amberpaw's POV**

**A few minutes after Graceheart pushed past Raventooth into camp.**

After Amberpaw collected some mallow and chervil by the lake, she picked up the bundle in her jaws and raced back to camp.

Something in her mind told her that there was something wrong in ThunderClan's camp.

Something bad.

Amberpaw ran as fast as her short legs and tired paws(from collecting herbs) would allow her until she was at the hollow.

Raventooth was there.

Blocking the enterance.

"Let me through, _dad_!" she spat.

"No! ThistleClan's attacked. I don't want you to get hurt," Raventooth replied.

_But my Clamates..._ " My ClanMates need help, Raventooth, and I have the herbs to help them. Let me through, I'm grown up now! I'm not a kit!" she protested, but Raventooth shook his head.

_Ugh! Wait...I have an idea. _"Fine. Tell me when the battle is over. I'll collect more herbs to help them when it is." Amberpaw huffed, and stalked away, Raventooth watching her like a hawk.

So Amberpaw got in using the dirt-place tunnel.

After shoving through, Amberpaw saw the masses of fighting cats, and just glancing at them made her glad she didn't become a warrior, but instead a medicine cat.

_Ugh... having to go through a life filled with blood and pain! _She thought as she tried to weave around the camp to the medicine cat den- which was on the other side. _Ugh...this is hard._

Finally she reached the medicine cat den, and quickly rushed in.

To hear a shriek.

"NO!" she yowled, as Sunstar dropped Grasslace, blood around the evil she-cat's mouth, as the ThistleClan leader bared her red-stained teeth, as the old medicine cat fell the ground.

Dead.

"You killed Grasslace!" Amberpaw sobbed as Sunstar looked at her.

"Yes, and now I'm ready to kill another medicine cat!" Sunstar growled as she lunged for Amberpaw.

But Amberpaw dodged and raced out of the den, crying as she did.

Then Sunstar disapeared. _Huh? _Amberpaw wondered as she looked around. What happened?

Then, a few moments later, ThistleClan retreated. "Yes!" Skypaw cheered, who was standing next to a bloody Blizzardpaw. Some cat- that looked like Brighttail- started to limp to Raventooth, who had finally entered camp. Jumphare was walking away from Lilypond and Flamesoul, over to Graceheart and Hophare to speak to them.

All of the cats started to watch ThistleClan leave...until they turned back around to attack, Sunstar leading them.

"This territory will be ours by moon-high! ThunderClan is _dead_!" she screeched, her voice high pitched in fury, fur bushed out, claws sliding out, and anger glittering in the ThistleClan leader's blue eyes.

She looked like she was about to kill all of ThunderClan...without her warrior's help.

"They brought a second wave!" Fuzzyfoot gasped. "Oh no!" "Shut up and fight!" Mudwing growled, pushing the one eyed warrior out of the way and attacking ThistleClan. Then Amberpaw found herself fighting. A medicine cat apprentice fighting- no, a medicine cat since Grasslace had died...fighting.

_Life is all about fighting, isn't it?_

**Lilypond's POV**

The scent of RiverClan hit her nose.

"Ugh! ThistleClan took over RiverClan, didn't they?" Firesoul hissed. But then Lilypond recognized the ThistleClan warrior - once RiverClan - a huge sleek black tom with huge claws and a very long tail.

Blackclaw.

"Mangy ThunderClan killed my brother during that stupid war! I'll kill all of you now!" Blackclaw howled as he attacked.

"What!?" Firesoul yowled. "I wasn't even born then- lots of these cats weren't even here! And you stilll want to fight us?!" But the black warrior nodded and pounced on Lilypond's tail.

"Let me go, you flea-bags!" Blackclaw insulted as both Lilypond and Firesoul tackled and pinned him.

"No! Of course not!" Lilypond hissed. "And I'm not just any mangy ThunderClan scum- I'm the deputy of the mangy ThunderClan scum!"

Blackclaw's eyes widened- it may have not been from Lilypond's speech but Firesoul's rake down his back- but it didn't matter. "Let me go!" he repeated.

"Then you might not want to go around insulting the future leader and deputy," Firesoul replied. "Get lost!"

Lilypond gave Blackclaw one last kick to the shoulder and let go of him, letting the ThistleClan warrior flee. "Finally, we get to knock some sense into him," Lilypond grumbled.

Looking across the clearing for another cat to fight, Lilypond gasped. She saw something near the leader's den...what was it? She pointed with her tail to it with Firesoul, and the two quickly bounded over. "What is this- no..." Lilypond moaned.

Blood.

**Finally! I rewrote what I deleted. It took forever though! Or else this would have been updated wayyyyyy sooner. Sorry 'bout that!**

**And yeah, I know there was a Blackclaw of RiverClan, but in Clear Lake, I made him up, and then stuck him in the plot as an angry no-control-over-himself brotherless tomcat...and then remembered Blackclaw from the warrior cat series. Now THAT cat was a stuck up angry and loony Hawkfrost-supporter cat! Who happened to have an apprentice! :O**

**I want an apprentice!**

**Please read and review! And O_O Who's blood is that?**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	7. Chapter Six: Speech

**Back!...I'm tired...yawnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nn XDSorry, I'm just...tired. I went out to look at cats today.**

**Who's read SkyClan's Destiny? You know that manga at the end? Or SkyClan and the stranger? Well, you remember Leafstar in manga form, right? I found my dream cat(who looks just like that), and his name is...uh...**

**Oh! Kankut! I think! XD But still...I'm...*yawn, * tired.**

**So after this, four more chapters and then I'll start updating Flames and Floods. Then, after that, Twolegs Turned Warriors. And if I have time and feel like it, Twisted in between. I'm thinking about giving that up though...who wants it?**

**Next chapter...**

**Lilypond's POV(STILL!)**

Lilypond rushed in the leader's den, following the blood, her brother Firesoul right behind her. Then she saw Sunstar in the den, Yellowstar bleeding in her jaws. The ThistleClan leader dropped Yellowstar when she saw Lilypond and Firesoul.

"You know, a leader on his last life should _always _have a gaurd... but it looks like you failed that." Sunstar growled, pointing with her tail to the fallen leader beside her.

"No!" Lilypond whispered. Firesoul put a tail on her shoulder to comfort her.

"How could you take over RiverClan?" Firesoul demanded, making Sunstar tip her head to the side.

"Oh, it's easy. Just send all of your warriors and apprentices, tell them ThunderClan was already taken over, have their traitors to step out of the RiverClan crowd and join ThislteClan. Vinestar planned this very carefully. She put traitors in each of the Clans- Redwing and Deadheart from ShadowClan, Raventooth from ThunderClan, Blackclaw and a couple of others in RiverClan." Sunstar replied. "And now I've killed Yellowstar. Pity ThunderClan is going to be ruled by an elder."

Lilypond let out a deep rumble in her throat, then lifted her head in surprise. _She still thinks Heatherfang is deputy! Meaning..._

"What did you do with Bluestar?" she asked, making Sunstar laugh. "She's Bluewing now. One life left. Sharpeye is dead."

_No! This can't be happening! _Lilypond thought. _We can't be the last Clan left standing against ThistleClan! _

Firesoul suddenly leaped across the den and over to Sunstar, bowling her over near Yellowstar's body. Lilypond watched them fight, in shock, until Firesoul was fleeing the den, Sunstar following him. Lilypond was alone in the den- or so she thought.

"Sun...star..." Lilypond heard Yellowstar croak. _He's alive!_

She raced over to the ThunderClan leader. "It's okay, Sunstar is fighting Firesoul now!" she told her dying leader. "Now let me get you some herbs!"

The old tom shook his head slowly. "No...Scorchstar is waiting for me. I know that you will...will make a good leader, Lilypond... and, with RiverClan down-" his sentence ended in a hacking cough, but then he continued.

"With RiverClan down, don't let ThunderClan fall..." Yellowstar rasped. "Don't let Thistle... Clan win... ThistleClan ... can't win..."

And then he closed his eyes.

"NO!" Lilypond yowled. "Yellowstar! Wake up! No! Please! Yellowstar! I'm not ready..." she started to sob, and then a shadow fell across her as Amberpaw stepped into view.

"No...not... not Yellowstar _and _Grasslace..." the young medicine cat apprentice mewed softly. "I can't believe it. They're both gone... leaving us behind."

Lilypond glanced at her. "Grasslace- she's dead too?" and Amberpaw nodded.

"We lost both of our mentors today. But we need to be strong. We have to drive off ThistleClan, even if they took over RiverClan." Amberpaw stepped toward Yellowstar. "May you rest in peace, Yellowstar."

Lilypond nodded, eyes darkning as she turned away from Yellowstar's body.

"ThunderClan will win."

**Firesoul's POV**

With Yellowstar down, there was nothing left to lose.

The Warrior Code was in pieces- pieces that he didn't need to pick back up in this battle.

He just had to fight.

Firesoul wasn't properly fighting with Sunstar- they were a screeching mass of fighting fur- that was going astray in small piles of yellow and ginger fluff. Cats had stopped fighitng to watch them- the strong warrior against the ThistleClan leader. Firesoul didn't enjoy this... he just had to do what was best for his Clan. And if that included killing Sunstar, then he would.

Until he flipped and pinned Sunstar down.

"Cats of ShadowClan and RiverClan, and even you from WindClan!" he yowled. "Leave now, before I rip Sunstar to shreds!"

Crosstail stalked forward. "You can't do that!" he growled.

"Why not?" Firesoul demanded. "We have nothing to lose but our lives- Yellowstar and Grasslace are dead!"

He heard a wail from Heatherfang and some shocked gasps from ThunderClan and ThistleClan alike- bit he didn't stop with his speech.

"ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan cats here," he began, "do you want a blood thirsty leader? She will lead you into fighting and violence for the rest of your days! She will kill cats who have a second opion! She doesn't care for you- she wants to crush the Clans. RiverClan mostly agrees with me but..." Flamesoul didn't really know what to say next, and it was hard to because of Sunstar growling and trying to break free of his grip, before Lilypond stepped forward.

"Look ThistleClan, you can come to us. We don't want to harm you. And we're strong- aren't we the only Clan left standing? If so, what does that make us?" Lilypond anounced. "The strong yet dumb Clan or the strong, smart Clan? Sunstar may have a lot of cats... twice or even three times as many as ours... but we happen to be the last Clan. We are ThunderClan."

Flamesoul dipped his head(as he tried to keep from falling from the pressure of Sunstar trying to get free). "Who will you join? Will you stay in the Clan of weak and many, or the idependent Clan living alone for generations?"

And he watched as a few cats started to look at each other... and step forward.

"I'm Amberrain- as you should know- and my daughters and I deserve to live in ShadowClan. The only way I could let them grow up there... is if we join ThunderClan."

"Fools!" Sunstar spat. "We will destroy you all!" And her ThistleClan warriors who were still on her side streamed forward to attack, Crosstail leading them.

"We will crush ThunderClan today!"

**I know, really bad speech and everything, but it's taken me forever to work on this because I found no insperation in it, and school started for me...the A/N at the top is three days old. I started this right after I updated the last time.**

**And is that a cliffy or what? Please tell me what you think and please go to my forum! To go there, go to my profile page for the link. Thanks!**

**Please read and reivew too!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	8. Chapter Seven: Battle Plans

**Okay. Next chapter.**

**Third book anyone? I am almost halfway with this one. XD Jk. I wont put you through that much suffering...**

**Also, did you know the word cuts is almost always at first spelled "Cutes"? No joke. So if you see that, I'm sorry. Lol. XD**

**Since I didn't answer the reviews you guys had from a couple of chapters ago, I'll do it now. Last time I was too lazy. I guess. Lol.**

**Whisperbreeze- you were right! It was Yellowstar's blood!**

**Snowtail of Snowclan- uh, thanks?**

**Blazzer12: Thanks, and I guess so. I hope what I wrote was even better than what it was before I deleted it! :D**

**Skystar5- Yes, RiverClan is... O_O. Amberpaw is getting her full name in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nukeman- Wait. Where is that music coming from? O_O Now I'm spooked *glances over shoulder nervously * Thanks for reviewing!**

**Who's point of view is it? I know I say that every chapter. Would someone be so kind and tell me in a review the order of them? * pulls out a Sunstar plushie * I know you want one...or at least, I know Skystar5 does.**

***Glances over shoulder again * Jeez, that music is creepy! Sunstar! Quit playing it!**

**Sunstar- "That isn't me! I'm too busy attacking ThunderClan to play evil music!"**

**I'll just go with Amberpaw's point of view! Isn't she wonderful! :D**

_Leaves of amber will not go to waste_

_if the Three go to a certain place_

_The graceful heart is facing trouble_

_and if the jumping hare comes there'll be double_

_A orange soul must glow bright_

_in order for the pond lilies to see the light_

_The Three are coming, they will destroy,_

_what matters most to the flying raven loves_

_And beware, for the hopping hare_

_will hold more pain than it can bare_

_Trouble is coming, it will appear as a fake_

_All the secrets will come in a huge Clear Lake_

**Amberpaw's POV**

_An orange soul most glow bright_

_in order for the pond lilies to see the light._

"ThunderClan will be crushed!" Sunstar's growl jerked Amberpaw into her time again. _Oh no! _The young medicine cat thought, horrified, as ThistleClan's loyal warriors crashed into the battle again, Crosstail leading them.

Amberpaw glanced at Amberrain. Moments before, the ShadowClan she-cat had pledged her loyalty to ThunderClan. Would they stick to their word?

It looked like they were, because Amberpaw saw Maplepaw diving at Sparrowclaw's legs while Shadepaw aimed for the tail. Amberrain fought fiercly beside them against Whitefoot. Skyleap was fighting Fuzzyfoot when Crosstail was watching her but when the deputy turned away, Amberpaw saw Skyleap's claws in, but she put them back out when she saw a ThistleClan warrior race by her.

_Interesting_, Amberpaw thought when she saw Skyleap riding the enemy warrior, Deadheart, around the battle zone.

Among the traitors to ThistleClan was Darkfur, who was attacking Heatherclaw, and- Rockclaw and Appleclaw! They were side by side, slashing at Ashflower and Snowpaw. Skyleap was now on another warrior's back, while Amberrain helped her out by raking the warrior's underbelly.

_And ThunderClan seems to also be holding in! _Amberpaw thought with joy. Most of the warriors were to tired or hurt to fight, but Patchfur and Muskrat were fighting side by side, and Robinfoot and Mudwing held their ground against three ThistleClan warriors.

But as she watched, Robinfoot retreated, and Patchfur had to flee. Skyleap's paws were finally on the ground- as if that counted as bad news though- but Amberrain was stuck underneath the warrior they were fighting.

"We're losing!" Amberpaw whirled around to see Hophare. "Your right," she agreed. "And if Lilypond is killed, ThunderClan risks dieing out forever."

Hophare nodded. "What can we do?"

"I have an idea. You, Graceheart, and Jumphare stay here. No matter what, do _not _give up to ThistleClan. I'll be back with Firesoul and Lilypond soon- I know a way to defeat this scum."

Her brother narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

Amberpaw met his eyes squarely. "To get Lilypond's nine lives, of course."

Hophare's POV

Hophare nodded again and raced back into the battle. He knew what ThistleClan would try to do- divide ThunderClan up- but he wasn't in the mood for that tactic. Instead, he quickly raced to Brighttail. "Mom!" he yowled.

The she-cat was hardly visible under a few cuts and a _lot _of blood. She staggered when she saw him. "Your alive!" she exclaimed.

"I know, and you are too. Is Raventooth a traitor?" When she nodded, he swept on.

"Okay, try to get all of the ThunderClan warriors together _except _my littermates and I and the apprentices. We're going to do a behind attack while their all focused on you." Hophare told his mother.

Brighttail waved her tail in response, and Hophare knew she was going to obey him. _Now I just have to find the apprentices, Graceheart, and Jumphare._

Graceheart was easy to find- her pelt was free of some most wounds, since she had been helping Grasslace and Amberpaw with injured cats. _But now Grasslace is dead, _Hophare reminded himself. He needed to focus on rallying his littermates. Jumphare was fighting beside Graceheart.

"You guys, fight those cats off and come with me!" he hissed to Jumphare and Graceheart.

Graceheart nodded as Jumphare drove one off and she made the other one also flee. Then they both followed him to the warrior's den, where they crouched inside to hide. "Get the apprentices, Jumphare," Hophare ordered. "I have a plan."

"What is it?" Graceheart asked once the warrior ran off, but Hophare shook his head. "Wait for Jumphare to come back with Sandpaw, Skypaw, Maplepaw, Shadepaw, and Blizzardpaw." Hophare started to lick his cuts and scrapes.

Then Jumphare came back, the five apprentices creeping behind him- or at least, Maplepaw and Shadepaw were. The other three were glancing nervously around over their shoulder(that part is dedicated to you, Nukeman! :D). "What are we going to do?" Jumphare then proceeded to ask.

Hophare glanced outside, no ThistleClan warriors had chased Jumphare and the apprentices, and it looked like ThunderClan and ThistleClan traitors were rallied together in a circle together, ThistleClan sorrounding them.

He grinned. "Just follow my lead."

**So there's the chapter!...which took me 20 minutes to write, no joke. And yeah, I updated fast from the last chapter. This is a bit new but I'm going over it real quick. Uh...um...er...ugh...pancakes? XD**

**So please read and review! :D**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	9. Chapter Eight: Snug and Canute

**OMG! :D I got a cat! It's a tom. He's sooo cute but I don't know what to name him...: /**

**So I'm writing this chapter as fast as I can before he treads all over my computer...which he's done at least seven times already today. I also don't have a lot of time, but I'm doing my best!**

**So here's the chapter. Oh and did I say to Skystar that Amberpaw was getting her full name last chapter? Sorry, she didn't...uh, I guess...lol.**

**The point of views will be random from now on, anyway.**

**Amberpaw's POV**

Amberpaw quickly gathered Lilypond and Firesoul.

"You need to get your nine lives and name Firesoul as your deputy so you can challenge Sunstar!" Amberpaw hissed to her sister near the medicine cat den. She didn't dare look inside, in case she saw Grasslace's dead body.

So she tried her best to look away.

Lilypond nodded. "And you need to get your full name," she pointed out.

Nodding, Amberpaw quickly darted to the dirt-place tunnel, Firesoul and Lilypond following. Wriggling through, she saw a huge ThistleClan warrior gaurding it, who noticed her as soon as she started to enter.

"Is someone trying to escape?" the warrior cackled. "_Sorry_, Sunny-star would like all ThunderClan cats here in camp." Then he seemed to see who it was. "Oh! The leader, deputy, and medicine cat, fleeing for their lives! How sweet!"

_Who is this and why has Sunstar hired a crazy cat to trap the cats who tried to escape? _Amberpaw thought. _Wait- Sunny_-star_?!_

"Err...yeah. Running for our lives!" Amberpaw stammered. "Exactly right!" She was scared out of her fur.

Lilypond shot her a glare and stepped forward. "Look, Fishface, let us through!"

Amberpaw blinked. _Is that an insult or..._

"How do you know my name?" Fishface demanded. This made Amberpaw have to fight the urge to purr in amuesment. _His name is Fishface!_

"I've seen you at a Gathering. You were a new warrior. Now- I'll count to five and you better step aside before I say five. One... two..." Lilypond growled. But the cat- Fishface- didn't move.

"Three...Four..." Still the huge warrior didn't step aside, just standing there.

"Five!" Fishface didn't even bat an eye or budge when Lilypond finished. "Is that all? Count?" Fishface asked.

Suddenly he fell to the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he plopped onto the dirt. "Ow... sunny...star..." the knocked out warrior muttered as his eyes closed. _At least he isn't dead_, Amberpaw thought as she gazed at him, wondering who had knocked him out. Then she looked up from the defeated huge tom.

Firesoul stood over him. "Let's go."

Amberpaw and Firesoul and Lilypond raced to the Moonpool, paws skimming the ground as they crossed into the moors. Finally Lilypond ordered that they took a break in a small dip in the ground on the edge of the moors, near ThunderClan territory.

"Thank StarClan!" Firesoul puffed as he sat down. Amberpaw looked around for herbs like juniper berries, but couldn't find any in the hollow.

Amberpaw managed a smile before she turned to Lilypond. "We need you to get your nine lives as fast as you can so we can get back and get rid of ThistleClan."

Lilypond glanced at her. "Oh- uh, okay." For some odd reason Amberpaw's sister didn't seem to be excited at the thought of being leader.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had no training from Yellowstar, and... well, I don't think I'm ready. I'm a new warrior- I shouldn't have to be leader yet." Lilypond replied.

Amberpaw rolled her eyes. "Mouse brain! No warrior ever feels ready to be deputy, or leader. I didn't think I'd be ready to be a medicine cat when Grasslace just died, but... now I am."

When Lilypond blinked and looked at her with something...else in her eyes, Amberpaw quickly swept on.

"It isn't easy to get your nine lives, become leader, or defeat Sunstar, Lilypond. But that's why Yellowstar chose_ you_. Your strong, hard working, and kind she-cat. You have to kill Sunstar."

"Or as Fishface says, Sunny-star!" Firesoul grinned and made Amberpaw and Lilypond purr. "Then... we better get to the Moonpool. Time is running out." Lilypond growled as she stood up.

Suddenly something barreled into Amberpaw, knocking her over. She looked up but only saw a tuft of fur she couldn't recognize the color of the cat that was holding her down, pinned.

"Stay where you are and don't move if you want your friend to live," the cat ordered, claws piercing into Amberpaw's neck.

**Graceheart's POV**

"Just follow my lead," Hophare told Jumphare as they crept out of the apprentice's den. "Maplepaw, you and Shadepaw go to the left with Jumphare. Graceheart and I will go to the right. When we start running, you start running."

Graceheart blinked. "Okay. But what about Blizzardpaw, Skypaw, and Sandpaw?" she asked.

"Er... well, Sandpaw looks like he can't fight anymore-" Hophare was cut off by the cat he'd name growling, "That's not true!"

"Oh. Then you three will come from the back. Then, hopefully another ThunderClan warrior will figure out what's going on and attack from the front. Don't get separated from at least two Clanmates." Hophare told the rest of the young group.

Graceheart nodded. "Lets go then."

After getting into their positions, Hophare flicked his tail to the battle- or at least, what used to be the battle. Now ThistleClan was circling ThunderClan's cats, and trying to fight them... a little.

"On three," Hophare hissed. "One...two...THREE!"

He burst forward, Graceheart scrambling after him. She heard screeches from the apprentices and Jumphare as they too raced to ThistleClan.

Graceheart slammed into a ThistleClan warrior and raked her claws down another. After hearing a "What in the Dark Forest?!" she slapped the mouth of whoever said it.

_That out to hurt or sting for a while, _she thought in satisfaction as she heard a yelp, and then a hiss. She then tore off clumps of fur from the first and second cats, and one fled the battle.

Then she heard battle yells- ThunderClan battle yowls! Her clanmates were attacking again! _Yes! Hophare's plan worked! _She thought.

**Amberpaw's POV**

"Let her go!" Lilypond hissed.

The cat replied, "No. Back away. If you attack she dies."

Amberpaw felt claws started to feel claws sink into her neck when Lilypond and Firesoul didn't take a few steps. Finally, after a few heart beats that seemed to be moons, the two backed up a little. The claws slightly retracted.

"Good. Now, stay where you are." The cat mewed.

"wait!" Amberpaw saw Firesoul's fur fluff up. "What are you going to do with her, _rouge_? She's our sister and we have to save our Clan!"

"I don't care of the business with the Clans. I only care about survival." the rouge shot back.

Then the weight disappeared and left Amberpaw confused. _Huh? _Then she, scrambling to her paws, looked up to see a small cat pushing the rouge out of the way.

The rouge who'd threatened to kill Amberpaw was white, but the other one, an older kit, was gray-brown white a white chest and paws.

"Who are you?" Amberpaw demanded.

The white rouge snarled, "Snug." Then she started to attack the kit.

"Whoa!" the kit squealed as he dodged out of the way. "M-my name is Canute."

Firesoul narrowed his eyes. "Okay." Then he ran at the rouges, lightly pushing Canute out of the way and shouldering Snug. He then twisted and tackled her, sending her into the dirt and grass. "Oof!" Snug grunted as she fought Firesoul, who called out, "Go on ahead! I'll fight and stall her!"

Amberpaw nodded. "Come with us, Canute."

The gray-brown tabby looked up with wide amber-green eyes. "O-okay." He started to scramble up the slope of the hollow.

The three ran to the Moonpool, Canute being asked questions by Lilypond. "Why did you save Amberpaw?"

"S-she seemed nice, and t-that rouge, Snug, i-isn't very nice," Canute responded.

"Oh. Then, who are you?" Amberpaw pressed.

"Well I'm all alone, I have no home," Canute mewed sadly. "My sister and brothers left me, and my parents are dead." Lilypond and Amberpaw exchanged glances.

"Hm... I'm going to the Moonpool, a small pool of water, to earn my nine lives since I'm now the leader of my Clan. Amberpaw, my sister, is the medicine cat. But she needs to get her full name."

Amberpaw expected Canute to be surprised and curious at the thought of a full name, or nine lives, or leadership, but was shocked when all he did was nod and say, "Oh I've heard of the Clans do that!"

"Okay... then, our brother, Firesoul, the ginger tom back there, is deputy or second-in-command." Lilypond told Canute.

_Why are you telling me all of this? _Amberpaw was sure the question burned in Canute's mind, as it did in hers. _Canute's just a rouge... a kit, but still a rouge._

"Well, would you like to join our Clan...?" Lilypond asked. "It looks like you can fight, and we're in a huge war right now."

"U-uh, I'm going to stay a r-rouge I think." Canute mewed. "But thanks."

Then the trees started to get thicker as the three headed up the slope to the Moonpool. The dirt and moss underpaw became rocky and harder. Soon the trees slightly became less dense and the undergrowth became more and bigger.

Pushing through some thorns, Amberpaw led her sister down into the dip in the ground, the Moonpool glistening.

**Okay! So NEXT chapter will be nine lives and full name! Sorry about that!**

**Also, the top of the chapter was from yesterday. One whole day to write a chapter!...well, I was busy with my new cat so...**

**I really love reviews, so please read and review! Really! I accept all guest riviews that aren't flames. Flames will be used to heat up my soup. *Eats soup. Yum.**

**Please, please, please review! PLEASE! Not many are reviewing... and I loooovvveee reviews...XD**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	10. Chapter Nine: Names and Lives

**Back.**

**Wait- hold on.**

***untangles cat from charger for computer ***

**Okay. NOW I'm back.**

**Double update time! Yay! :D**

**Turtlepelt is for in honor of a friend I have, who doesn't have a FanFiction account... on another game she places she's known as Surfgirl4ever. The two lives Hope and Faith are for two friends I have... called Hope and Faith...XD. Pinewhisker is named after a cat a girl in my community owned that was stolen by another family of people, who moved right after.**

**Amberpaw's dream is in ****_italics _****but Lilypond's isn't because it's too long and hard to do that. Plus I can never understand it when I read it in fanfictions.**

**Next chapter! :D**

**It's (still) Amberpaw's POV**

Amberpaw trotted down the sleep slope. "Come on!" she called out.

"But what about Firesoul?" Lilypond asked, Canute right beside her. Amberpaw shook her ginger head. "No. We'll have to go on without him."

"Without _me_?" Firesoul yowled, following them. "Wait! Wait!"

Amberpaw whirled around. "Youcame!"

"Yep, it was easy. Snug ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her...which was far..and fast..." Firesoul trailed off.

"Okay, it's time for the ceromonies." Amberpaw mewed, and touched her nose to the pool.

_I'm ready for my full name._

Then she fell asleep.

**Dream!**

_Amberpaw woke up in ThunderClan's camp. "Where am I-oh. ThunderClan. Camp."_

_then a voice spoke behind her. "Yes, Amberpaw. It's time for you to get your full name."_

_Amberpaw turned around slowly. "Who is it?" Then she saw. It was a she-cat, a dark, calico she-cat, standing on the High Rock._

"_I am Turtlepelt, medicine cat that taught Grasslace the skills of healing," Turtlepelt replied. "Do you want your full name?"_

_Amberpaw nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes please!"_

"_Good. Do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code, and promise to heal all cats in need of healing?" The StarClan cat asked._

"_I do."_

"_Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your full name. Your are now Amberleaf, medicine cat of ThunderClan." Turtlepelt dipped her head as she said it,and several stars in the sky suddenly glowed- nine._

"_It's time for Lilypond to get her nine lives. Come with me into her dream," Turtlepelt whispered._

**Lilypond's POV**

Lilypond melted into blackness, until a small light shone through. It shone harder and harder until Lilypond found herself standing in an open plain, the stars in the sky.

Then the stars swirled down until a whole crowd of cats stood behind nine. Lilypond recognized the first two.

_Yellowstar and Grasslace! _She thought as she gazed at the medicine cat and her mentor. Both old cats looked young and energized now.

"It's time four your nine lives," Yellowstar mewed- but it wasn't just Yellowstar's voice. It was Grasslace's, and Brighttail's, and so many others- cats she knew and loved and respected.

Lilypond nodded. "Okay."

Grasslace was first, she bounded across the plain with legs not cracking with old age and paws not folded with tiredness. Finally she was at Lilypond.

"With this life I give you compassion," she mewed, and touched her nose to Lilypond. The pain wasn't great, but it still hurt as the life coursed through her.

"Amberleaf is coming soon," the old medicine cat murmured in Lilypond's ear.

Lilypond nodded. _Amberpaw got her full name!_

Then Scorchstar came. "With this life, I give you strength." This time a fire of pain seemed to burn through her and she knew she was feeling Scorchstar's last life ebbing away.

Scorchstar stepped back as Amberleaf and another she-cat suddenly appeared next to him, Amberleaf blinking in pleasure. "How many lives so far?" Lilypond was asked, and she mouthed, "Two".

Then the she-cat trotted up to Lilypond and touched her nose to Lilypond's. "I am Turtlepelt. With this life I give you justice to serve those who need it."

Lilypond felt something else in Turtlepelt's mind and voice, like a memory, but she didn't press as the StarClan cat followed Scorchstar and Amberleaf padded off to the side when a cream tom was next.

"I'm Eggtail- Laurelclaw's mate. With this life I give you hope, that in the darkest moments, you have hope for what to do next." The feeling of hope divided into Lilypond's body, making her stronger as her fourth life came in.

"Remember, I am watching over my kits in StarClan... though one will be joining me tonight," Eggtail whispered to Lilypond.

Frowning, Lilypond nodded. Then it was another cat's turn, a cat she didn't recognize.

"My name is Pinewhisker. I was a kittypet until I ran away to become a warrior... like Firestar. But now I look back, and I regret the hurt I did to my friends- the Twolegs, the other cats in the den, and the wrongs I've made to my Clanmates. With this life I give you faith, so you know when you are doing wrong and you have the faith in your StarClan ancestors to fix it." The brown and gray tom mewed.

_Is there more to that story? I don't know but I have a feeling there is, _Lilypond thought as she waited for her next life.

Then a blazing ginger tom with green eyes was up. "With this life I give you leadership skills so you can lead your Clan well."

Lilypond looked into his eyes. "Are... are you Firestar? From the legends?" she asked, and the StarClan cat nodded, stepping back to allow a gray tabby to come forward. "Whoa." Lilypond breathed- and then the gray tabby started speaking.

"With this life I give you trust. Use it well." The gray tabby snorted, and his name flashed in Lilypond's mind- Jayfeather.

"Okay."

Then another cat took his place. "With this life I give you compassion- something I didn't learn for a long time," It was Vinestar. "I never knew it until the moment I died, Lilypond. And I learned that I chose the wrong path, and regreted my mistakes. I regret kidnapping you, killing warriors, and bringing a monster like Sunstar into the forest. Lilypond, I'm sorry."

_She...she does? _Lilypond wondered, then realized that she must, because she was in StarClan and not the Dark Forest.

"I forgive you, Vinestar." Lilypond replied, and whisked her tail. _Wow... I never thought I'd say that._

Vinestar nodded. "Goodbye." Then Vinestar was gone, pushing back through the rank of cats.

Then she looked for the last cat to give her her last life- she knew who it was already, and could now see him coming up, gray fur relaxed and ears pricked and eyes shining at his former deputy.

"With this life I give you loyalty, for your last life. Use it for ThunderClan, and do not let your cats down." The tom told her.

"Thanks, Yellowstar," Lilypond told her leader.

"You are no longer Lilypond, but now Lily_star_." Yellowstar mewed, and the StarClan cats behind her called out, "Lilystar! Lilystar! Lilystar!"

Lilystar smiled. "Thanks," she repeated. _I'm Lilystar now! Lilystar! Leader of ThunderClan!_

But then all of StarClan faded except for Yellowstar- and Amberleaf, who was suddenly standing next to Lilystar. "What's going on?!" her sister cried out.

Then Yellowstar spoke in Lilystar's ear. "My last words were for your ears only, Lilystar- don't let ThunderClan fall to ThistleClan. But now you must let them...let them."

The words echoed in her ears- _let them! Let them, Lilystar!_

"But I don't get it! ThistleClan _can't _win!" she yowled in fear. "ThunderClan has to survive!"

"That's the only way... kill Sunstar...let them beat you..." Yellowstar murmured in her ears.

Then Lilyastar's vision faded to blackness, and she could hear something like... a prophecy?

_The thistles must control_

_the lasting thunder, _

_the moving shifting river _

_and the crumbling dark shadows _

_in order to fall in chaos and lose._

Then- _Let them win, Lilystar... let them win..._

And she woke up by the Moonpool.

**End of chapter! Yay! That wasn't hard to write! :D**

**PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW! This chapter may have only taken me like 10 minutes to write(my kitty gives me insperation! :D) but it's hopefully still good. The newest prophecy isn't supposed to rhyme and the ****_Let them win Lilystar _****isn't part of it.**

**So...**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	11. Chapter Ten: The Outskirts of a Battle

**Triple update? O_O So cool! :D**

**So this is the 10****th**** chapter, which means I'll be updating Flames And Floods next! Yay!**

**Please go to my RP and create-a-cat forum, please do my poll, and please review! Whoever does all three is a Cinderstar377 fan! :D XD**

**The battle has gone on too long, don't you think? I think I'll end it...soon.**

**Um, so here's the next chapter.**

**Firesoul's POV**

When Lilypond and Amberpaw woke up, he saw their faces and his heart dropped.

"_The thistles must control the lasting thunder, the moving shifting river and the crumbling dark shadows in order to fall in chaos and lose." _Amberpaw quickly recited. "And say hi to Lilystar and myself, Amberleaf."

Firesoul nodded and turned to Canute. "Ready to go?" When the young tom nodded Firesoul quickly sized him up. "He looks about four moons," he noted as Lilystar and Amberleaf climbed out of the dip in the ground, the hollow's pool of water glistening.

"Let's go save ThunderClan!" Firesoul cheered. But the rest of the group shook their heads.

"ThunderClan has to fall in order for ThistleClan to fall," Lilystar replied.

"Like the other Clans," Amberpaw added.

"I'll help fight your...enemies off, but...I'm going to leave after that," Canute mewed.

Firesoul frowned. "Oh. Okay. So..."

"We still call Lilystar Lilypond, and myself Amberpaw. Or else they'll kill us and take all of Lilystar's lives," Amberleaf hissed.

_That makes sense. But the new prophecy is odd. ThunderClan has to be in control of ThistleClan to fall? _Firesoul wondered. Then he heard something else in his mind.

_Death is coming to someone close to you... _The message joleted Firesoul. "Lilyst-pond!"he growled, jogging up to where his sister and leader was running to. They were almost at the ThunderClan border. "Someone is about to die that's close to us!"

Lilystar still pressed on. "I'll pray your wrong."

Amberleaf, who was nudging Canute forward, nodded. "We'll have to."

_They don't believe me?! _After all that had happened they didn't? It seemed like they would believe anything now because of the recent shocking events, but Firesoul guessed wrong.

Then they were at the ThunderClan camp.

**Jumphare's POV**

Jumphare battled a tom who looked slightly out of it- as in, _crazy_. Finally, after batting the tom away, Fishface(Yes it was him!) finally staggered away into defeat.

Hophare's plan had worked- now ThistleClan was fighting for their lives, instead of the other way around as they had before.

Until Lilypond, Firesoul, and Amberpaw entered camp with a kit.

Running over to his littermates, he hissed, "We're winning! And who's that?"

Surpsinsly, Lilypond looked horrified that they were winning. "N-no! We have to lose! It's StarClan's will!"

Firesoul cut her off at the word "StarClan". "This is Canute. He saved Amberpaw's life from a rouge in ThistleClan's territory. Oh, and Lilystar got her nine lives and Amberleaf her name but don't say it out loud or else Sunstar will kill them. Call them Lilypond and Amberpaw like before."

Jumphare nodded. "Okay...? But why do we have to lose?"

"StarClan said. It's the only way for ThistleClan to fall." Amberpaw's eyes fluttered as she said it and seemed to fall into a daze as she recited "_The thistles must control the lasting thunder, the moving shifting river and the crumbling dark shadows in order to fall in chaos and lose." _

_This seems serious... _Jumphare thought as Firesoul cut in again. "And something else- _Death is coming to someone close to you. _Someone's going to die, Jumphare!"

Jumphare blinked. "Oh no..."he moaned. "It must be one of us six!"

**Graceheart's POV**

"Rockclaw! Over here!" Graceheart called out to her friend in the mist of the battle. Graceheart was at the very center of the clearing, fighting the end of the invaders- not many, but ThunderClan's warriors and ThistleClan traitors wasn't many either. The ThistleClan cats still left fighting were Pheasentclaw, Sunstar, Crosstail, Blackclaw, Whitefoot, Ashwhisker, and Ashflower.

_Ashwhisker. _She's fought along side Ashwhisker once. But Skyleap's sister was now on ThislteClan's side- and would end up regretting it.

Rockclaw bounded over. "Who do you want to fight?" he asked.

Sunstar was battling Mudwing and Fuzzyfoot, Crosstail was fighting Skyleap and Laurelclaw, Ashflower Maplepaw and Shadepaw, Pheasentclaw was ganged up on by Darkfur and Amberrain- who were fighting with ShadowClan tactics and easily defeating him, while Blackclaw and Whitefoot were struggling to help him.

"Ashwhisker," she decided. "She's the only one not fighting." That was true. The ex-RiverClan cat was off to the side licking a small battle wound.

Rockclaw glanced at her. "Okay."

_Wow. He must really think that Ashwhisker is a traitor to RiverClan, _she thought as she glanced at him. The brown tom was flexing his paws, eager to fight. His eyes were sparkling in the now-moonlight, and his long tail was waving.

_He's really handsome_, Graceheart realized. _I'm surprised no RiverClan wants him to be her mate. _

"Let's go already," Rockclaw mewed to her, and Graceheart nodded.

Graceheart and Rockclaw quickly circled around Ashwhisker and pounced. The ThistleClan she-cat squeaked in surprise and dropped to the ground. Rockclaw held her down steady while Graceheart clawed Ashwhisker's ears.

"That's for betraying your Clan!" he hissed as Rockclaw then clawed at Ashwhisker's back. "That's for supporting Sunstar and ThistleClan!"

"ThislteClan is strong! ThunderClan will fail!" Ashwhisker growled. "Sunstar will always win!"

Graceheart shook her head. "No- Sunstar is already losing. ThistleClan has lost. ThunderClan will _win_." Then she swooped down on the warrior's neck and bit it.

There was a paw and then Graceheart was on the ground pinned, while Rockclaw laid dazed on the ground a few fox-lengths away.

Ashwhisker stood over her. "Your wrong!"

Graceheart shook her head weakly. "No I'm not!"

Suddenly Ashwhisker's eyes bulged and she started to lose her balance and fell onto the ground beside Graceheart.

"Dark...Forest...will never claim me!" Ashwhisker coughed out blood as she spoke, and then her eyes dulled and lost their vision. Her front paw, which was curled around Graceheart's neck, loosened as Ashwhisker died.

Firesoul stood over her. "I never thought I'd kill a cat," he whispered, horrified.

**Hophare's POV**

"Take that!"he yowled at a ThistleClan warrior as he punched the warrior's head. The warrior fell to the ground, knocked out... though not before he gave Hophare a final cut on the leg.

"Owwwwwww!" Hophare moaned. "That hurt!"

He turned to Laurelclaw, Mudwing, and Fuzzyfoot. Mudwing, who'd had lots of injuries earlier, was limping away, while Laurelclaw was nowhere to be found. Fuzzyfoot was the only one left fighting Sunstar.

Then there was a crack of bone.

Fuzzyfoot fell to ground, eyes glazed over.

"No! Fuzzyfoot!" Laurelclaw cried out as she raced over from Crosstail and Skyleap. "No! My sweet son, my sweet sweet son!"

But her son was dead.

"Fuzzyfoot..." Hophare murmured as he padded over to his friend. Fuzzyfoot was missing an eye, and had a lot of scars from the Great War, but he... he was still a great warrior.

Was.

Sunstar looked up from his body. "Eh. Well, that's four cats I've killed in this battle. Who wants to die next?" she asked, raising her claws meaningfully.

Hophare looked up sharply, gaping at Sunstar. "You killed _four_?!" and the ThistleClan leader nodded.

"Yellowstar, Grasslace, now Fuzzyfoot, and some kit." Sunstar rolled her eyes as she told them. "Anyway... I think one of you can die now." A growl started to rumble in her throat.

_A kit died? That means... one of Slowwing's! _Hophare thought as Laurelclaw growled, "No! You killed Fuzzyfoot! You deserve to die!" he heard a startled hiss, most likely from Sunstar, as Laurelclaw launched herself at the she-cat. "Die Sunstar!"

Hophare turned away. Laureclaw could take care of herself- and then Shadepaw and Blizzardpaw ran over to help. "I need to find that kit," he said to himself. Slowwing must have not been there to help save it.

He ducked inside the nursery to see two bundles of fur- about apprentice size. Tornkit and Flyingkit.

"HI!" Tornkit yowled. "HI HOPHARE!"

"How's the battle going?" Flyingkit asked softly, shooting an annoyed look at her brother.

"Good, quiet down Tornkit, we're winning, where's Slowwing?" Hophare asked as quickly as he could.

"YAY!" Tornkit squealed, then quickly whispered, "Sorry."

"Mom's trying to get herbs for hurt cats," Flyingkit replied, voice still quiet. "She says she knows a bit about herbs and wants to help her Thundy friends since she can't fight."

_Thundy... friends...what? _"Uh, er...okay. Also did you see a big ginger she-cat?" Hophare questioned one last time, mentioning Sunstar.

"Nope!" Tornkit replied, but Flyingkit mewed, "Yeah she started to beat up a kit!"

Confusion crashed down on Hophare as he mewed a goodbye and ran out to the small battle. _How can this be? We only have two kits in ThunderClan!_

Then he remembered, dread creeping around him, about Conute- a four moon year old.

He was the one Sunstar had killed.

**Soooo there's the chapter! :D Cliffy time! Sorry for this really long A/N below.**

**I'm going to go update 3 chapters of Flames and Floods next(over a period of about one week) and then three chapters of TTW(over a period of about one other week). So don't expect this to be updated for at least another week!**

**Also, who wants Twisted? I'll give it to you if you want it...adopt it please? I don't think I'm ever going to write it again. It isn't what I like to write about, and I have three other fanfics I need to write sooooooooooo...yeah.**

**So read please! And this time, REVIEW!I really want reviews!**

**Please! Really! I'm begging you!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	12. DEATHS FROM BATTLE

**Mwahaha! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**O_O Random. I know I said I'd update Flames and Floods three chapters but I saw Nukeman's review so I decided to do this real quick.**

**Reviews:**

**Dawnbright75: Your correct! Read and review the next chapter when I update please!**

**Nukeman: I hope this chapter explains it all- just expect one last death for ThunderClan soon...**

**There should be more reviews people! Come one! Only eighty two reviews for thirty seven chapters(combined Clear Lake and Sun's Reign not including this chapter)?! Please review, Please!**

***holds up Canute plushie * I know you want it...**

**Hophare's POV**

Hophare raced over to the bloody body. "Canute!" he hissed. "You okay?"

Canute moaned and rolled over, tiny paws pushing himself to his feet. "Uhhhhhh, yeah?" He seemed fine until he coughed out blood.

"No your not. I need to take you to Amberpaw!"Hophare growled.

The four-moon old kit looked up. "But I'm...fine!"

Then he collapsed and his breathing slowed.

"Canute!" Hophare mewed urgently. _He can't be dead!_

_He can't be dead..._

**Okay! Now for the deaths for each Clan(I'll do it as four Clans)**

**ThunderClan**

Yellowstar, leader(succeeded by Lilystar)

Grasslace, medicine cat(succeeded by Amberleaf)

Fuzzyfoot, young warrior(One of Laureclaw's sons)

Canute, rouge kit(May be dead)

**WindClan**

Ashwhisker, warrior(ThistleClan supporter)

Icebreeze, young warrior(ThistleClan supporter)

**RiverClan**

Blackclaw, warrior(ThistleClan supporter, traitor to RiverClan)

Onefoot, warrior(Rockclaw's mother)

**ShadowClan**

Deadheart, warrior(There isn't any extra info about her soooooo...XD)

**There are the deaths! :) Now I'll go back to updating Flames and Floods.**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	13. Chapter Eleven: UDATE! :D

**What? What's this? Cinderstar has UPDATED?! Gasp!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been out of it with homework...my Algebra teacher game me six sheets of Algebra to do in two days, and once I'd done it all, he told our whole class that we didn't have to do it! O_o**

**So, um, anyway... as you can see, the POV's are very random. So...**

**Hophare's POV**

Hophare raced over to the bloody body. "Canute!" he hissed. "You okay?"

Canute moaned and rolled over, tiny paws pushing himself to his feet. "Uhhhhhh, yeah?" He seemed fine until he coughed out blood.

"No your not. I need to take you to Amberpaw!"Hophare growled.

The four-moon old kit looked up. "But I'm...fine!"

Then he collapsed and his breathing slowed.

"Canute!" Hophare mewed urgently. _He can't be dead!_

_He can't be dead..._

Amberleaf raced over. "Canute?!" she hissed. Hopehare felt her check his heartbeat.

"He'll live," she told Hophare curtly, who let out a breath he suddenly realized he was holding. "Good," he replied.

His ginger sister looked at Canute, and then turned away after putting cobwebs and herbs on the kit. "I need to go treat more cats!" she called over her shoulder.

Hophare nodded and dragged Canute over to the trodden down, almost broken bramble nursery. "Stay here with Tornkit and Flyingkit, okay? And I'll get an apprentice to defend you."

The rouge nodded weakly as Flyingkit and Tornkit scrambled over. "You don't need an apprentice! We're here!" Tornkit mewed, shaking his tail out and he unsheathed his claws. His sister, Flyingkit, also did the same as him as she blinked her eyes open.

But Hophare shook his wide furry head. "Nope. I need you to defend him, but also an apprentice...Skypaw will do."

After calling over Skypaw, he raced back into the battle. "What..." then he saw Sunstar. The ginger she-cat seemed to be 'cleaning' up the battle, shoving ThunderClan cats away and clawing at her ThistleClan traitors.

"They've won," he whispered.

"I just hope Lilystar and Amberleaf were right."

**Lilystar's POV**

As the leader of the Clan, and as the medicine cat of the Clan, Amberleaf and Lilystar were rounded up as prisoners. Of course, Sunstar didn't know that Lilystar wasn't Lilypond anymore, only that Yellowstar was dead. And Amberleaf was just Amberpaw, only that Grasslace had died. And for all she didn't know, Firesoul was not the deputy, just a brother.

What she didn't know could just be her downfall- that there'd been a strong shift in powers, resulting in eight more lives and two new names.

Sunstar shoved the two she-cats into the leader's den and posted three guards. "And to think that Vinestar had captured you and and your littermates all of those moons ago," she growled.

Lilystar blinked. "We escaped," she pointed out, and earned a smack on the face with the ThistleClan leader's claws. Bleeding, she staggered over to the leader's nest and collapsed in it.

Amberleaf rushed over. "You okay?" she asked, and found a bit of cobwebs in the corner, putting it on Lilystar.

"Ow-" Lilystar winced- "Yeah."

Sunstar padded out of the den, leaving the two sisters and the three guards.

The three guards padded out of the den also, but remained right outside. Lilystar curled up into a ball on the huge leader's nest, allowing room for Amberleaf.

"I hope the prophecy was true," she whispered hoarsely as blood dripped down her face.

**Graceheart's POV**

The calico rushed over to Rockclaw. The tom was sitting near the warrior's den, licking his wounds, but as she came he stood up again. "Ready to fight more traitors and ThistleClan scum?" he asked, his voice deep.

"We've lost," she mewed.

"No!" he growled. "We can't have!"

Graceheart shook her head. "It's okay!" she whispered as she dropped her voice. "Lilypond- now Lilystar, got a prophecy that if we fall to thistleClan, we can defeat them!"

Rockclaw's eyes grew wide. "How?" he mewed.

"I don't know...that's all I heard. That means we could kill Sunstar!" Graceheart replied. The tom nodded. "Then I'll go 'give up' to Sunstar."

Graceheart shook her head again. "Wait! Don't leave me," she begged as he started to pad away. "We need to stick together and think of a plan to get rid of Sunstar."

Rockclaw held her gaze for a moment.

"Fine. Stick together. Get Sunstar."

**Firesoul's POV**

Firesoul hid in the shadows of the High Ledge with Blizzardpaw and Sandpaw as ThistleClan rounded them up. "I hope Lilypond was right," he muttered as Blizzardpaw and Sandpaw looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sandpaw asked.

Firesoul shook his head. "...nothing."

Sunstar bounded down from the High Rock and over to them. "Where are the rest of your brothers and sister?" she demanded. "I've gotten everyone but Graceheart and Jumphare and Hophare."

At that moment Hophare and Skypaw were put with the three toms. "Ugh," Skypaw groaned. "This is terrible!"

Hophare nodded, then threw a dark glance at Firesoul, who shrugged.

Sunstar left a few ThistleClan toms to guard them, then left again.

"This is messed up," Blizzardpaw growled. "How did this start again?"

"Tensions rose when the great war was over," Hophare replied. Firesoul nodded. "And Vinestar wanted to take over the Clans...but in a much better and nicer way than Sunstar. She probably would have made the leader's her deputies, and the other deputies her senior warriors."

"But then Graystreak died," Hophare took up. "Vinestar had almost no choice but to choose Sunstar... and her soul was already dark with rage."

Sandpaw frowned. "That's horrible..."

"You know what else is horrible?" an icey voice growled, and Firesoul whipped around to see Sunstar again.

"What is it?" he demanded sharply, and Sunstar blinked.

"That most of you will die."

Firesoul narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't." The deputy of ThunderClan thought, _She would._

Sunstar tossed her head and walked away, calling out, "We're going back to ThistleClan's camp in a few minutes, because we found everyone. Gather them up and separate the apprentices from the warriors."

One of the ThistleClan toms nodded, and with a flick of his tail, Hophare and Firesoul were in front of him and the apprentices with the other two guards. As he watched, Firesoul saw two more ThistleClan cats pad over and guard him and Hophare.

"Guard them carefully," he heard one say. "Those two are really good at fighting."

_No, _Firesoul wanted to correct them. _Only one of us are_. He flexed his claws, glancing at Hophare. _He's only good at planning the battle._

Hophare was gazing at the guards, and Firesoul knew he was assessing them- the strength in their paws, the glint in their eyes, the stiffness of their legs...

Then the guards pushed them out of ThunderClan camp, and, looking behind his shoulder, Firesoul wondered if it was the last time he'd ever see it again- alive.

**Lilystar's POV**

Sunstar and Crosstail were Amberleaf and Lilystar's escorts to the ThistleClan camp. Once there, Sunstar mewed, "Take them to the first and second prisoners' den."

Crosstail nodded and, getting two more ThistleClan cats, he led Lilystar and her sister back to the elder's den.

_I remember this den! _Lilystar remembered all of those moons ago... but was quickly brought back to the present when she realized that there was now a tunnel stretching back farther.

"Let's go," Crosstail mewed, and brought the two prisoners and thistleClan cats into the tunnel.

It was dark, and surprisingly damp, and Lilystar had to peer through half-open eyes so she could see. The tunnels stretched back far, really far, and had lots of mini side- tunnels, which they used over and over again. Her senses were so mixed up, after a while she started to get slightly dizzy.

Finally, Crosstail stopped at the farthest two dens. "Here we are," he mewed as he shoved Amberleaf in the second one, and then pushed Lilystar into the first. Lilystar stumbled into the den- only to fall into a deep pit. _How did they create this?! _She wondered. _It should have taken years!_

"Most of these caves and tunnels and pits are natrually formed," Crosstail told her, as if he'd read her mind. "Now, it's almost impossible to get out of that pit, and even if you can, there are guards patrolling the tunnels. Plus, you don't know your way around, while the ThistleClan cats do. So have fuand youn!"

And with that, he left her, only muttering to one cat, "Stay here and guard the two's dens... and you come with me."

Then there was silence. And darkness.

Lilystar was alone.

She thought of one ThunderClan cat- not her siblings or her parents, but him...and wished he was here right now.

_I wish you were here, Thrushtalon_, she thought as she curled up and started to sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! D: And this is mostly a filler chapter...so I'll be writing the next chapter soon!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	14. Chapter Twelve: We Aren't All Imortal

**I could spend all day listing why I haven't updated so long. So I think I will. :3**

**1. I was too lazy.**

**2. I was really mad at Erin Hunter. If you want to know why, look at Yellowfang's secret. Look at the cats in it. AMBERLEAF IS MINE! That's the second time they've done that. *Nods**

**3. My Grandpaw's cat Hop Along Jack, or just Hoppy, has died. These wild pigs tore into him and they had to put Hoppy down. And, um, you know Hophare? Horrible name, right? Well, I named Hopkit after Hoppy...**

**4. Stupid Algebra. Again. Gah.**

**5. I was grounded from the computer throughout Thanksgiving break.**

**6. Harry Potter fanfics...omg...so good...**

**But then I started watching all of the reviews flood in onto my email, and I felt bad. So right now I'm not supposed to be on but since I'm home alone, I thought, what the heck!?**

**So. I'm on. Based on your reviews I decided I'll alter the last chapter a little bit...I edited this part...**

**Before:**

Then there was silence. And darkness.

Lilystar was alone.

She thought of one ThunderClan cat- not her siblings or her parents but him and wished he was here right now.

_I wish you were here, Thrushtalon, _she thought as she curled up and started to sleep.

**Now(And the next chapter):**

Then there was silence. And darkness.

Lilystar was alone.

Trapped.

_Sunstar...I'll take back the Clans! _She thought as she remembered Yellowstar, Grasslace, and all of the other cats who'd died fighting the evil Thistle/WindClan cat.

_I wish it was back to when we were kits, thinking nothing of war and hate and blood...just being the best warriors we could be, and Firekit playing leader with Hopkit as his loyal deputy and Amberkit his clever medicine cat..._

_...but that time will never come back. Ever._

And with that Lilystar curled up and fell asleep.

"Bring them out!"

Sunstar's call rang throughout the tunnels the next day- or was it the next day? To Lilystar it could've been three hours, a whole moon, she didn't know. Time seemed to pass by so slowly in her prison. Every once and a while a guard would check up on her, give her a few pieces of prey or make sure she wasn't dead. But it made no difference to any prisoners. They were turning into hollow shells of themselves, quicker than a rabbit could run through the moors.

Lilystar heard rustling looked up to see the shadowy forms of gaurds. "Up," one growled. She obeyed, stretching stiff limbs and blinking eyes, confused. _What does Sunstar want with me? _She wondered. _I thought Sunstar didn't know I had nine lives!_

Lilystar, Amberleaf, and Firesoul had raced to the Moonpool so Lilystar could get her nine lives and Ambersoul accepted as the full medicine cat. They'd then rushed back to camp to find cats rebelling against Sunstar- but it hadn't been enough. They'd still lost.

Lilystar padded through the tunnels, guided by guards, until they were in the WindClan camp. Lilystar had to shut her eyes so she could get used to the sunlight.

She turned her head and saw all five of her siblings also being forced out of the tunnels. "Amberleaf, Firesoul, Hophare! Graceheart, Jumphare!" she rasped. Graceheart gave a small smile and Hophare nodded. _We can't speak now, in front of the guards and- Sunstar!_

The yellow leader sat on a boulder that Lilystar guessed was the meeting rock for ThistleClan. "Good. Now...get the rest of the cats out!"

The guards nodded and called out to the rest of the loyal ThistleClan, who ducked into the tunnels. About ten minutes later the last of the prisoners were dragged out from the farthest tunnels. Lilystar narrowed her eyes.

_They all look so scrawny and underfed! How long _has _it been for us underneath the ground?_

Sunstar bounded down from the boulder and scanned the ThistleClan cats and the prisoners. All non-ThistleClan warriors were in a tight circle surrounded by guards and could easily be picked out underneath the scorching sun. Lilystar frowned as she noticed her siblings and her were being pushed to the front by guards.

"It's time...for the execution!" Sunstar yowled. "These six are finally about to be rid of before they can cause any trouble!"

Lilystar and her littermates shared a look of horror. _Death?! _She thought wildly, and had to calm herself down. _I have nine lives! I can't die yet- and I'll find a way out of this._

But deep down she knew there was no way out of the hopeless situation. The prisoners couldn't fight, and she and her littermates would all die.

"First...Lilypond!" Sunstar crowed. A few ThistleClan cats forced her into a small patch of land not sat on by any cats. It was right in front of Sunstar. Lilypond gave a small sigh of relief when she noticed she was first. _At least my littermates can get out of this while I only lose a life, _she thought.

Sunstar leaped forward and ran into Lilystar, who gasped as she was pushed to the sandy flooring. "Too easy," Sunstar sneered, and lashed out with her claws the same way she'd killed every other victim.

And to the terror of every prisoner, Lilystar- well, Lily_pond _to them, gave one last gasp before the light in her eyes fading.

Sunstar whirled around to face her audience, claws and teeth soaked red. "Now- Jumphare."

_Lilystar blinked open her eyes to see- StarClan?!_

_The starry cats were all lined up in the huge masses of ranks and she saw them as a crowd, a huge blur instead of just certain cats._

"_No, no, I'm not dead, am I?" she whispered._

_A shape appeared in front of her._

"_No. Not yet, at least. You have eight more lives as one of the youngest ThunderClan leaders ever," Yellowstar replied. "You need to get back to Sunstar and kill her. But first, we must heal you."_

_Lilystar sighed. "I heard...before I 'died', I heard her say Jumphare. He's next, isn't he?"_

_Her old leader and mentor nodded sadly. "He will join us soon, I'm afraid," Yellowstar mewed gravely. "But not you. Lilystar...get back to your family. You need to see Jumphare before..."_

_Lilystar nodded, closed her eyes, and felt herself drifting away._

Sunstar slowly advanced to a terrified Jumphare. His littermates were trying to stand in front of him but failed as guards pushed them away. "No!" Graceheart screeched.

She knew Lilystar had nine lives, but Jumphare was _not_ a leader. He had only one life to lose. Lilystar would be fine. Right?

Suddenly ThistleClan's tryant leader seemed to fly into the air and land onto Jumphare. He dissappered under her golden pelt until she was dragged away by- by-

"Lilypond?!" one prisoner yowled. "But she-she killed you!"

Lilystar stood up from Sunstar. "Yeah, she killed me," Lilystar growled. "But I have nine lives...with now eight left to go!"

And as the dawning look in Sunstar's eyes appeared fear replaced it and Graceheart knew Sunstar's mission just got a whole lot tougher.

Graceheart glanced at Jumphare and stifled a cry. Her brother's mangled form had golden tufts of fur everywhere and bloody gashes. When she realized no cat was holding her back she and Amberleaf ran over. "J-Jumphare!"

"Ouch- G-graceheart, A-amberleaf, there's nothing y-you two can d-do... I can see t-them already," the ThunderClan warrior rasped. "G-good...bye.."

The light faded from his eyes as they did from Lilystar's eyes earlier, but this time it was forever and there was one less ThunderClan warrrior in the ranks of ThistleClan.

**Yes its short, but I'll try to type more later. I've already started on it.**

**To recap on this chapter, Jumphare is dead(Finally! I've been trying to kill him off forever!) and Sunstar knows Lilystar has nine lives- er, eight now that she's killed off one of them. Graceheart had a POV(yes! RockXGrace!) as well as Lilystar.**

**Buh-Bye!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	15. C13: I'm alive and this Chap is short

**I got so bored at school so I started writing the next chapter...yes, this will be short, only because I don't have much time.**

**I think I'm going to rewrite Flames and Floods. What do you think about that?After reviewing most of my work I decided I was going to rewrite this, Clear Lake, and Flames and Floods. The plot will stay the same but it'll be written at least a little better than the pieces of crap they are right now. If you want one of my fanfics to be redone(or all of them XD) then go to my latest poll.**

**Firesoul's POV**

As Lilystar fought with Sunstar, Graceheart joined the fight with that tom from RiverClan, and Amberleaf started to drag the wounded over to the side, Firesoul and Hophare stood next to the still, cold body of Jumphare.

"No..." Hophare whispered. "He's dead."

Ignoring him, Firesoul watched the ongoing mess. ThistleClan's camp was full of fighting cats. It was just like the battle at ThunderClan's home but with more cats. Unlike last time, every cat was fighting except for a few queens with their kits and elders. Even most of the medicine cats were fighting. Firesoul couldn't believe so many cats could fit into such a small hollow, though he suspected that some cats were fighting in the tunnels and in dens. His theory was confirmed when he saw two jostling cats emerge from the leader's den.

The warriors of ThistleClan was trying to get to Sunstar to help her but Firesoul saw that former ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan was holding them back. A few cats had formed aring around Lilystar and Sunstar and were holding every other cat back. It put a new meaning onto the expression 'cat fight'.

_This time we're winning! _he realized. _Even though we're all half-starved and weak from the last battle we still have a chance to win this time. _Last time was just fighting for ThunderClan. This time, it was fighting for _all _of them.

Firesoul nodded to Hophare. "We need to get to Sunstar too," he mewed. "And help Lilystar."

His brother whirled around to see him. "What?" he asked. "But what about Jumphare? And those cats aren't letting anyone pass."

Firesoul bowed his head. "There's nothing we can do for Jumphare, and we need to avenge him by killing Sunstar! We gotta push the grief for Jumphare away...for now."

Hophare narrowed his eyes. "...Fine. But that's going to be hard, getting pass those cats. You do it. I'm going to help fight."

Firesoul pushed through the masses of cats from all four Clans to the outskirts of ThistleClan's home, pausing only to look back a few seconds later. His brother had disappeared into the fray, so Firesoul assumed that Hophare had already joined the fight. But Firesoul thought, _If we kill the alpha then the other cats wont have much left to fight for. _

The Clans were fighting for freedom. ThistleClan was just fighting for themselves. When everything was at stake, though everyone fought harder.

The young deputy of ThunderClan raced on the edge, dodging stray brambles and heather that the warring Clans had pulled up. He skidded on the sandy floor and struggled through Rockclaw and a ThistleClan tom.

Firesoul ducked underneath a strand of heather, running a few paces, before skidding to a halt and looking around for Lilystar and Sunstar. Where were they? One second Sunstar and his sister had been clawing at each other next to him, and then the next moment they were on the other side of the now(to his eyes) seemingly _huge _clearing.

Then he spotted them. The two she-cats were fighting near the entrance of the camp. Firesoul, who almost a fox-length away from the warriors blocking everyone from the two cats, got ready to race over but was pushed aside by a ThistleClan tom.

"I'm going to make you pay for causing this!" the ThistleClan cat growled as he swiped at Firesoul.

"I-I didn't cause this!" he gasped, rolling out from beneath the ThistleClan warrior and shoving him aside. The warrior was flung back into the slightly ceasing battle. "Sunstar did! And I'm going to go help my sister!"

Firesoul raced to the warriors gaurding Lilystar and Sunstar. "Let me through!" he protested. The three warriors shook their heads.

"I want to watch Lilystar rip that fox-heart apart _fairly!" _One mewed.

"Just watch them battle it out. If Lilystar loses you can join in," another added. Firesoul had a feeling the three warriors were lazy slackers in their own normal Clan, and didn't want to help Lilystar win back the Clans themselves. Firesoul shrugged. " Fine then." But inside he was thinking, _as soon as I get a chance to help..._

Lilystar leaped off of the ThistleClan leader and skidded on the soft sand. "You're time is up, Sunstar!" his sister yowled.

Sunstar spat, "No! I will be alive for all moons to come! It's your time, Lily_kit, _and I wont let ThistleClan fall! This is Vinestar's kit, her creation. It isn't going to waste. I killed Vinestar for this, and I don't regret it."

The yellow she-cat launched into the battle, and Firesoul realized she was running towards Graceheart.

Which was the wrong move to do. _Nothing _raced away from Firesoul and from battle like a coward just to go attack his other unsuspecting sister.

Lilystar and he quickly ran after Sunstar only to lose the yellow leader in the crowd. They stuck together as they searched. It was then when they both heard a screech. It was unlike any other's from the cats fighting -again- as this was full of anger, not fear and pain like before. "What was that?" Lilystar panted.

Firesoul narrowed his eyes. "I think I know."

He pointed with his tail to the shadows of the camp to see Sunstar caught in brambles. The shadowy spirit stood over Sunstar.

"It's time to end this!" Vinestar hissed.

**See? Short. Of course, the last half of this was done at home, not school, so I could upload it.**

**In other words: I iz alive!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


End file.
